Hidden
by Niendil-The Vampire of Arda
Summary: After her death, Padme' has a third child known about only by ObiWan. He trains her in the Jedi ways and sends the girl to watch over her sister. But Vader gets a hold of her. Will she follow his footsteps? Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In a quiet room the young senator lay, her body cooling as the grips of death held her tightly. Surrounding her was the symphony of the beeping and shifting machines. Blood still graced her thighs where the afterbirth of her two newborns had stained them.

Somewhere in the depths of her cervix a little life stirred pushing its way out the lifeless corpse. First came a hand, making a small sound as it hit the still soaked sheets. Second came a corner of the head before the baby stopped moving but giving enough life signs to call attention to the nurse-maidbot who still stood in the room.

The eyes lit up and its head turned looking to the sound that woke it from its repose. Seeing the still hand protruding from between its mother's legs. The maidbot acknowledged that this infant was in danger. Rushing over, the robot began doing what it could to arrange the baby in the proper position. Pulling and pushing, twisting and turning the infant until it was finally safely in the maidbot's arms.

"Oh my. Three. My readings said only two. Oh my." The maidbot looked down at the crying newborn and wrapped it into a soft blanket. "I shall take you to see Master Kenobi, young one." As it said these words the maidbot left the room with the baby - oddly enough - sleeping peacefully.

In the darkened hallways the maidbot's search to find Obi-Wan was cut short when it noticed the Jedi master leaning against the wall – despite the late hour - holding another sleeping bundle in his arms. At the bot's approach he looked up and by the redness in his eyes it could tell he had been crying - most likely at the loss of Padme'.

"Master Kenobi," the bot said and held out the female child. "There was another child."

Forgetting his sadness, Obi-Wan took the newborn in his right arm and balanced Luke in the other. "I was told she carried only twins. How is this possible?"

"My readings were wrong sir. I am sorry,"

"No, this is a good thing. One of them can be trained." He looked at the girl and smiled softly. "You are quite a mystery, little one. Did you not wish to be noticed?" he laughed through his shock. "Well you shall not be. I shall train you myself. You will learn the ways of the Jedi. You will destroy the Sith; you and your brother and sister. The three fathered by the chosen one." At this the bundle cooed in its sleep and gripped the outstretched finger of Obi-Wan.

**_To be continued…_**


	2. 1: Ariala

**Chapter 1: Ariala (edited)**

The wind whistled fiercely before pausing almost afraid of solitary figure that stood in the desert land. Whatever animals were nearby quieted as well as the figure sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She was trying to get in touch with the powers that surrounded her. The breath of the rocks, the heartbeat of the wind, it was there and her unsettled mind needing to hear the relaxing sounds.

Growling when she could not concentrate, she opened her eyes and walked into the small house that she had lived for the 15 years of her life. At a round table in the center of he room sat an elderly man with a gray beard, mustache and hair. His eyes were downcast with a worried yet thoughtful look.

"Master?" the young girl hung up her cloak on a hook near the door and sat down at the table.

The man looked up and gave a small smile. "Ariala."

"What is it, master? Is there something wrong? A disturbance in the force?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." He smiled again. "In fact everything is good."

"Then why the downcast look? Master I know you. Something is bothering you."

The man sighed and stood going over to a small window that faced the rock formation Ariala was previously looking at.

"Ben," Ariala said rising as well "Master."

Ben looked at the girl and sighed once again. "Let me tell you a story. Come sit down." He gestured to the table and the two retook their seats.

"Thirty years ago, the Jedi race was thriving. The council stood strong and the Sith were just beginning to once again become a problem. I was still a padawan then and was surprised by the sudden drop of peace that I had grown so accustomed to.

"My master and I had come to Tatooine to refill on supplies and while there we came upon a young boy named Anakin. He had an unbelievable connection to the force and my master decided to take him with us. After my masters death I became Anakin's master and he was truly the one of the prophecy. Stronger than any youthful Jedi I have ever seen. But he had always had a clouded future – one that led him to become Darth Vader. His sudden change caused most of the Jedi to fall and his wife –"

"I thought marriage wasn't allowed for a Jedi," Ariala said suddenly interrupting the elder.

"It wasn't, still isn't. The two married in secret. Now if I may continue?"

"I'm sorry master."

"Quite alright. Now, where was I? Ah; Anakin's wife – Senator Padme' Amidala - had become pregnant during the clone wars and after Anakin turned she gave birth to two beautiful children. She died while still in labor giving birth to one last child. Master Yoda and myself knew of the first and also knew that if the empire ever got hold of them they would be killed or turned. ButI was the only one told of the third child. So, in order to protect them- all three of them - they were hidden. From each other as well as the empire's reach. "

Ariala nodded. She didn't know why but that was a surprisingly interesting story. "Why did you tell me this?"

"Because, young padawan, Padme' and Anakin were your mother and father."

Ariala stared at Ben her mouth agape and looked around as though trying to find the breath that had escaped her. "Darth Vader is my father?"

Ben nodded. "I know it is hard to believe but it's true. I was there at your birth."

Ariala shook her brown head. It couldn't be. Darth Vader – the Sith who had always wanted to destroy was her father? No. she did not believe it…but she knew it was true. She could feel the reality of Ben's words settling in her heart despite her wish that they would not.

"Y-you said Padme' had three children. Who are the others?"

"This might be better if I didn't tell you but when I decided to take you in I had decided that you should know. Luke Skywalker – he is you twin brother."

"Luke? That would explain why I have always felt drawn to him."

"Yes. The force will do that."

"And the other?"

"Your twin sister, Princess Leia of Alderaan."

Ariala was quiet. Being so far from any other planets and isolated in the little land that belonged to her master she had not known much of the universe.

"I want you to go and protect her. I can teach you very little else of the Jedi ways and I foresee trouble with her. Go to Alderaan."

"Yes, master."

The room was quiet for a while while Ariala took in the information that had just be thrust upon her shoulders.A journey lay before her and she knew it too. She had things to plan - espcially if she was to protect her long lost sister.

"They do not know of me," she said at length."do they?"

Ben shook his head. and Arial looked passed him towards a trunk in a back room. For many years she had gone digging into that trunk and on one of her adventures into it she discovered a blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan said it belonged to her deceased father.

"You told me my father was dead," she said suddenly looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"In a sense he was. As yoda told me, I will tell you. When Anakin turned toward the Sith he killed the good spirit that was Anakin Skywalkerand became Darth Vader. Therfore, in a sense, Darth Vader killed your father."

The young teen shook her head and sat for while in silence before rising and leaving for her room. After a moment of loud racket, Ariala appeared again, a smile on her face.

"Master," she said and pulled out a long metal cylinder object with a diameter of 3 inches. Most of it was covered in a graspable fabric but for two edges that were skillfully designed. The only part that wasn't metal was a little red button. "I finished it." Pressing the button a purple beam of light extended from the handle.

"Very nice, Ariala. You have the mechanical skills of your father."

At the mention of her father she retracted the saber and sighed. "I still don't believe it. I'm not sure if I ever will. But I know its true."

"The sooner you come to accept it, the easier it will be to avoid the dark side. Your reluctance will make you weaker and if the empire finds you they will be able to turn you without much difficulty. Remember, Ariala, fear, anger, sadness, are keys to the dark side. Avoid them."

"Yes, master."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun rose over the plains as a cloaked figure entered the pirate city. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were still bloodshot but she new what she was doing was good for the outcome of the future.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings before they settled on a small port where two males sat talking of space trips that they had gone on. Walking over she took a seat and looked at them through hooded eyes. "How much for a ride to Alderaan?" One man looked up and smirked?

"Who are you?"

"An interested passenger," Ariala said and repeated her original question.

"Why are you so interested in Alderaan?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I like to know my cargo."

"What if I give you 10,000 for the ride and 2,000 for not asking any questions?"

"12,000? You got yourself a pilot. Well, well, well," he looked at his partner. "Must be a pretty important trip." He looked back to Ariala "When do we leave?"

"Whenever your ship is ready."

"Good, then lets go." The three rose and headed toward the nearby hanger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the ship, in the deep regions of space Ariala finally came to realize why she had been crying. For some reason, she felt that when she said goodbye to her master it would be the last time she would see him.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. 2: Princess of the Rebels

**Disclaimer:** since i forgot to put one in the first 2 uploads here it is:  
i do not own Star Wars however i do own Ariala, Taro and the planet Riaro - if you want to use these ask first.

**well thats all! enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Princess of the Rebels**

"R2, patch into the mission reports for today," said a soft and quiet voice that obviously did want to be heard. A loud whistle and beep answered her, and the girl could not help but cringe as she looked around at the room - more specifically at the door.

"Not so loud." The girl reached over and adjusted a knob on the droid's controls and the next beep that issued from it was considerably softer. "Better."

A few seconds passed before the droid beeped again and turned toward the girl as a hologram materialized from one of its lenses.

_"The mission was successful, senator. We have recruited three more rebel parties on the outer rim territories. But in the process we have lost five of our pilots and a negotiator. I fear that the Empire may soon begin to see through our tactics. They have already sent patrols to the Cloud City and while they have found nothing it was a close call. I advise holding off on recruiting missions and actually participate in senate matters until the heat on our partners cools off." _The man in the hologram recording bowed before the projection fizzled out.

The young girl sighed heavily and stood from her position freezing when she saw the broad shouldered outline of her father's advisor standing in front of her.

"Princess Leia, how many times have we told you? You are not allowed to hack into the mission database. Those reports are for your father's eyes only." He took the young girls arm and gently pulled her out of the room making sure that the R2 droid was following.

"It's not fair. Why shouldn't I be allowed to see them?"

"That is a question you should ask your father." They turned a corner. "Whom this matter will be taken to."

"Fine. Then I _can_ ask him."

The tall blonde haired advisor could not help but smile at the girl's confidence. For one of fifteen she was very strong in mind and spirit. She would make a good leader one day. "We are here. And do not try to escape from his punishment."

The two entered and a light skinned man who seemed to be about 40 turned in his chair and looked into the brown eyes of his adoptive daughter.

"What did she do this time?"

"Same as always, sir. She was listening to the mission reports."

Senator Organa sighed. "Leave us." The advisor nodded and turned on his heel disappearing through the doors.

"Leia?" Organa said calling attention to his daughters wandering gaze.

"Yes, father?"

"Why do you insist on looking at the reports? They are boring and not something you should be worrying about…yet.

"Why not? Alderaanians are dying every time we send them out there. Did you hear today's report? The empire is tailing us. If you are not careful they will easily track the recruits back to Alderaan."

"That is not the matter of this discussion. The news in those memory banks is a transmission to the members of the senate and to me. For you to go and look at them is distrustful to your senator…as well your father."

"I am sorry but why can't I see them. I already know enough about politics to _be_ in the senate. It's news I can handle. We are in the midst of a war. Deaths are tragic but I can understand them. I am not the little girl you adopted 15 years ago."

Organa quieted and turned away. "Leia…" his voice was much softer than earlier and the girl had to stop fidgeting in order to hear his words. "Leia, I worry for you. You and your mother are all I have left. If the empire gets a hold of one of you for information I don't know what I would do." He grew quiet and turned to face the window. "I suppose my fear of the Empire finding you is why I don't want you to look at the intelligence. Many times, plans are sent through those reports. Tactics and blueprints. If any of this were to fall into enemy hands all that we have worked for would be lost. You are strong, stronger than most girls your age, but the power of the empire is stronger. I have seen it and I do not want you to fall prey to it."

Now it was Leia's turn to be silent. She did not know her deep her father's feelings ran. She had never seen express much emotion save annoyance and passion but the love that rolled off of him in waves was new to her. "I understand father. I will not look into them any more." She smiled "At least not until I am in the senate."

The two shared a laugh before Leia hugged him and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The light blue tinge of hyperspace that sped by outside slowly began to dissipate as the ship returned to normal flight. Over the speakers came the pilot's cocky and gruff voice. "We have just arrived in the vicinity of Alderaan. Would all passengers who are exiting here please take their seats so as not to fall and injure themselves before we get the remainder of our pay. Thank you." The system clicked off and the young girl rolled her eyes but followed the instructions as she made her way to the cockpit.

The blue planet orbited peacefully in front of the ship and Ariala could not help but gasp in awe. She had never seen such beauty. Nor so much water. It was breathtaking.

"Didn't I say sit?" the pilot pushed the girl into a seat and huffed annoyingly mumbling about the stupidity of passengers.

Ariala once again rolled her eyes as the ship started its descent. The sudden pressure change made her ears pop a few times but she didn't pay much attention to it. The ship broke through clouds as it searched for an empty landing port. After finding one, they once again began a descent although this one was much less steep and much quicker.

The pilot turned in his seat and made sure to flash his blaster as he spoke. "I believe you still owe us 5,000 in payment." He extended his hand and gestured for her to pay up. Sighing, Ariala pulled out a leather bag and dropped it into his hands.

The pilot opened the bag and counted the money before smiling and opening the doors. " Nice serving you."

The teen groaned at his sarcastic remark and exited watching as the pilot did the same. "Come on, Rilo," he said to the second in command "While we're here we can get some supplies. Its not like we don't have enough money." The two walked off chuckling while Ariala made her way down to the surface to get a ride to the palace.

It didn't take long to find a reasonable driver and when they pulled up to the gates she once again was beside herself with awe. Such beauty was on this planet. She paid the driver absentmindedly and pushed the gates open walking into the courtyard. In the garden were a few maids, checking the evening blossoms and as the cloaked girl passed they began speaking in whispers.

The door was not too far from the gate and before she had a chance to knock it swung open and a golden droid greeted her. "Hello, I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations. How may I help you?"

"I am here to see the Senator."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"I'm afraid he does not see anyone without an appointment. He is very strict about that."

"Could you pass on a message to him for me?"

"Certainly."

"Tell him General Kenobi sent me."

"Yes ma'am. I shall tell him." The droid was about to close the door when she stepped up. "Oh my, did you have something else to say?"

"I believe he will wish to see me once he knows who sent me."

"But—"

"Believe me." Ariala walked into the hallway and took a seat in a chair near the door looking at the maids who still looked at her.

The droid looked around - a shocked expression would have fit his emotionless face perfectly - before walking away constantly looking back at the girl. "Oh my."

The room was pretty plain, an average hallway for a palace. Flowers hung from the dome shaped ceiling and the petals that fell decorated the red carpet. The picture frame windows faced the courtyard and allowed the planet's sun to shine through although the moon now hung in the sky so it gave the entire room a gray aroma.

A few more chairs and a table littered the circular room each of them facing the middle. Nothing else was there so Ariala once again turned her attention to her thoughts. Before she left Ben had told her what to say and how the Senator and he knew each other.

_"Your sister is under the care of Senator Organa and goes by his surname. He is a friend of mine from the clone wars and that is how you will gain his trust. He knows that I have gone into hiding therefore will trust you – not totally but enough - when you say I sent you. You _must_ tell him that. But in the case he does not believe you," Ben held out a disk and Ariala took it confused. "On it is a message to him. I'm sure that he has a droid that can play it." _

Ariala reached into her cloak and pulled out the disk twirling it in her fingers. Would she need this? Would her word be enough? She almost laughed at her self. Of course not. In these dark days no one was to be trusted by his or her word.

She stuffed the disk back into the pocket of her cloak when she heard the sounds of metal feet coming down the stairs. It was the gold droid who welcomed her.

"Master Organa will see you."

"I thought so." Ariala rose and followed the droid up a series of stairs and hallways. It was obvious that he was supposed to confuse her by taking the longest route. When they did finally reach the large double doors the droids orders were fulfilled when Ariala realized that she had actually forgotten most of the route.

3PO pushed open the door and stepped in, Ariala following closely behind.

"Presenting Ms.--" The droid looked back waiting for Ariala to say her name but when she did not respond he simply continued with the information that he did know. "A friend of General Kenobi."

"Thank you 3PO." Organa sat and gestured for the teen to do the same. " My droid says that you are a friend of Kenobi's." Ariala nodded and put her hand in the folds of her cloak. The senator tensed but when he saw that she was simply pulling out a disk his muscles relaxed considerably.

"He said to show this to you. It would explain everything," the girl handed it to the Senator and he slipped it into his console. It immediately began playing.

_"Senator Organa, I am sorry that I cannot be with you in person but as you know I am busy here. This communication should have come with a friend of mine. She was raised on Tatooine after both of her parents fell to the Empire. She was raised under my care so you I can assure you that she is not a spy for the Empire. I believe she could be of use to you for she has a great amount of strength. There is not much I can reveal about her without endangering you and your daughter so as a friend I am asking you to trust in her and in me. May the force be with you…especially in these dark times." _Ben bowed and the holographic message ended.

Ariala looked at the Senator and he at her. There was a brief moment of silence before he smiled. "I don't trust anyone who refuses to show their face. Would you mind removing your hood?"

The girl lifted her hands to her face and pushed the hood back reveling herself to the senator who seemed unable to breath for a second.

Looking at this girl was like looking at the face of Leia. The same long noses and brown hair. The only differences were that this girl had blue eyes and slightly fuller lips. It was uncanny.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Its just that you have a remarkable similarity to my… to someone that I know."

In her mind Ariala could easily guess that he meant Leia – after all they were twins – but there was a possibility that she was mistaken.

"I see." She was quiet for a second before she realized that she had never said her name. "Ariala."

"Hmm?"

"My name. Its Ariala Kenobi."

"Ah." There was another moment of silence and Ariala rose guessing that there was not much more to say. She brushed passed the forgotten droid and just as she reached the door the senator called out her name.

"Yes?"

"If my old friend trusts you…I suppose I should too." He stood and walked over to her. "How would you like to be palace guard?"

"I cam here to help and if that can be done by guarding the palace then I will."

"Good, good. You can start now." He patted her shoulder. "By the way…how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"I would have pegged you older. It must have been the desert sands."

Ariala remained silent smiling before walking out of the door and to the entrance. She would find accommodations later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days passed and Ariala easily fell into her position. She quickly made herself a security schedule. From certain points of the palace she could watch the entrance and all who came in. she would stand at these points for a few minutes each before moving on to inspect the rear grounds. From there she would perfect her skills and watch over all of the life signs of the palace. Whenever a new one entered she would follow them from the shadows and depending on the Senators reaction would determine whether or not she would monitor the room.

But often she was not the only one who followed. At times Ariala would spot the little Princess behind a pillar near the Senator's meeting room. Most times she didn't bother to ask why but her curiosity was stroked and she intended on finding out what the princess was doing.

It didn't take long for another visitor to arrive and just as predicted Leia was there hiding among the guards – one of them being Ariala. As soon as the doors shut the Jedi teen covered Leia's mouth with her hand and pulled her into a corner. It was only when the princess saw the familiar face that she stopped fidgeting. When Ariala removed her hand Leia had to stop steaming in order to make sure that she did not yell too loudly.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You have been watching too many of your fathers meetings? Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"He told me to watch the palace and you are part of it. You're happenings are important to the Senator."

"Who are you?"

"You know well who I am."

"Why are you acting so high and mighty? You are the same age as me."

Ariala stopped and thought. She _was_ only 15, why was she so stiff? So…old? She supposed that Leia could see her confusion because the next words that the princess said were much nicer. "You didn't have many friends your own age, did you? My father told me that a general from the Clone wars raised you."

Ariala crossed her arms and out of habit pulled her hood back over her head. Leia pushed it back down. "You didn't, did you?"

Ariala turned on her heel and walked off and from her spot by the wall Leia did not realize that the dark figure would come to be her closest friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The weeks that passed saw Leia and Ariala together much more than usual. At first the Jedi had not wanted to open up so Leia settled for talking about herself and surprisingly the girl had quite a lot to say. But Ariala could not take the insults that Leia dropped on Padme' – although the princess did not know who she was blaming – and the Ariala nearly snapped on the girl.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" Ariala stood and turned her back to the girl before turning to face her. "At least you have a mother! Who cares if she isn't your birth mother! Mine died when I was young. You have no right! NO RIGHT!"

Leia grew quiet. The girl was never one to talk about herself nor was she one to show emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never open up to anyone."

"I know."

"It might help. Talking helps. In fact, to be honest, I've never gotten to talk to anyone about how I felt at being adopted. You were the only one who could sit still one enough to listen. I've never felt so open before. So relieved."

The cloaked girl said nothing.

"Why do you always close in?"

"Because, reality hurts."

"Talk about it."

The young guard looked at the princess before slowly beginning to speak. "My mother…was so kind and gentle. When she died I thought that I would never find relief but she was a friend with Ben and he raised me. But he wasn't good to talk to. He was too wounded – emotionally – to be of good use to a child. We lived together more like strangers than anything else. I decided to leave from there – get training from others but he was great in that regard so he trained me. When I left I was sad but I had to. So I closed in again. The only person I had gone to trust was going to be left so far behind." Ariala knew that most of what she said was a lie. Her true reason for her tight lips was the fact that she did not want anything to spill.

"That's so sad. But I understand you a little more." Leia smiled "See, didn't that feel better."

Ariala nodded and Leia smiled before rising. "I have to go. A princess's duties are never done." She gave a quick wave and left.

The months after that was witness to the blossoming friendship between the guard and the princess and on Leia's 16th birthday she was awarded with a position on the senate – the first junior senator and as such she was allowed to be a part of the meetings she so often eavesdropped on. As another bonus she was given a personal bodyguard that she chose. And to the surprise of all she chose Ariala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Empire has finally relaxed off of Cloud City. Now is a safe time to restart our missions."

The first senate meeting after the princess's promotion and birthday was not going as well as planned. Two advisors were arguing over the restart of the missions and Organa was trying to calm them down before objects were thrown across the room.

"It might be, Taro, but the Empire is gong to notice a sudden restart in our actions!" the blonde haired advisor said. "It would be smarter if we simply sent transmissions to our allies to get information the empire could not focus on us."

"You are suggesting more work than necessary. If we were simply –"

"QUIET!"

The room froze and everyone looked at Senator Organa. Surprisingly it was the girl next to him who had spoken so loudly. Princess Leia stood with her arms crossed over her white dress and gave a withering glare to the two advisors. "Now if you had been paying attention to the messages rather than the argument you would know that we have just received information from one of our spies. The empire is the process of building a new weapon, a dangerous weapon." She pushed the disk into a slot of the R2 droid and it began playing immediately.

_"I have seen a new travesty which may bring about the end of all our efforts. The empire is almost finished with a weapon that they call the death star. It is a planet destroyer and while it was hard I have gathered the draft plans of the Death Star. They are encrypted on this. I hope they are helpful. May the force be with us."_

The short message ended and the council grew deadly quiet.

"Now do you see? Leia said. " We have new concerns and bigger dangers."

Bail Organa sighed heavily. "Meeting adjourned until we have more information."

The advisors left numbly and when the door closed behind them Leia spoke up. "Father, let me be the one to get more information. Send a junior Senator and Advisor out, the Empire will ignore it."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please."

"No."

"Then why am I even on the senate?"

"Because you deserve it and are trust—" bail stopped and sighed. He was doing nothing but proving her point. "Fine, but you are taking R2-D2 and 3PO with you as well as Taro."

Leia hugged her father tightly and ran off quickly.

"Be careful."

"I will."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The white hallways of the Senate ship seemed to go on forever and as Leia looked around at the many consoles and droids she was not even aware of the fact that they had left the system, which she was raised in.

"Ariala, isn't it beautiful?" Leia said to the young woman behind her.

Ariala nodded, her brown braids bobbing as she did so. It was one of the rare times that she was not wearing her cloak and her reddish-brown hair allowed her blue eyes to stand out even more. The girl tugged at the long sleeves of her brown shirt and stood closer to the princess. "What do you plan to do once we reach Riaro?"

"Well, they have intercepted more transmissions about the Death Star – the plans. While not final they are more advanced than the ones we received. They also have tactics about what planets they plan to strike. If we can get them then we can try to find a weakness in the Empire's plans."

"Ah." Ariala turned on her heel and walked off, her tan skirt and scarf swishing when she passed by a vent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The green and fertile planet of Riaro greeted the Senate ship with flags and a parade. The King and Queen stood at the landing platform awaiting the Junior Senator as she stepped from her transport.

Leia and company bowed and the king and queen and responded with subtle nods. The queen wore a long silver dress and a feather crown. Both of which were trailing behind her. Her counterpart, the king, was long red robes and another feather crown decorated in jewels and gold. They group walked off of the platform and to the palace where the meeting began at once.

"Princess Leia, we are honored that we can be of use to the rebellion." The king said as he slid the disk across the table. "Many of our pilots were killed by the Empire's defensive weapons while gathering this Intel. I hope that it is useful."

"I'm sure it will be," Leia took the disk and pocketed it. "Now that we have taken care of that business, "Leia smiled "I have not been to Riaro in years. What's changed?"

"Not much, although the empire's grasp has seemed to tighten. We are doing all we can to live a peaceful existence," the queen lowered her head and sighed heavily.

"With this information we can halt the empire's advances and give everyone a break."

"I hope so."

The conversation continued into the night and when Leia and company finally left it was well into the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bail Organa greeted his daughter with a warm hug and a laugh. The two talked happily as they made their way to the palace and began the process of decoding the Death Star plans. All the while Ariala stood behind the Princess watching her with a warm smile meant only for family.

**_To be continued…_**

**_0---0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0_**

**_AN: im sorry if this is not as good as my other 2 but the end was kinda rushed. hope you liked it now...don't forget to re_****_view! reviews help!_**


	4. 3: Captured

**Chapter 3: Captured**

The desert night was ending and the cooler temperatures were beginning to dissipate. The hot sun's rays beat down upon the earth before the sun itself was visible. Now was the best time to operate, the best time to do whatever needed to be done. And the person in a speeder that zipped across the land knew that.

Luke Skywalker sat in the cockpit of his Speeder his destination the deserted area of Tatooine, to the hut of Ben Kenobi.

When the young brown haired boy arrived at the hut he shut off the engine and walked into the old man's home.

"Ben? Ari? Hello? It's Luke."

"Hello Luke," Ben said as he walked around a corner. "What brings you to this old man's house?"

"Boredom…" Luke said as he tried to look around discreetly.

"She's not here, Luke."

The boy looked up as though he hadn't heard what Ben had said. "Hmm?"

"Ariala. That's who you're looking for isn't it." Ben smiled when the boy's cheeks colored. "She left a year ago."

"Oh." Luke sat down at the table and after a pause asked, "Why?"

"I asked her to. She's too adventurous to be stuck on a planet like this or to be caring for an old man. She has a great life ahead of her."

Luke sat still and in the depths of his eyes Ben could make out the pain that lingered there. The emotions that Luke had for Ariala were not what he believed them to be.

Ben wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the boy, patted his back and stood looking out towards the mountain ridge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Five months had passed since Leia's visit to Riaro and her successful mission had allowed her the freedom to lead many more. Already the rebels were receiving their 6th transmission on the Death Star plans and the one that Leia had just received had the entire rebel fleet in happiness. The plans were the final version and while the decoding was not yet complete it was a large and magnificent step towards destroying the empires advances.

"Princess Leia has done a fabulous job…" Bail was interrupted as the fleet sent uproar of praise toward the princess. When they finished he could not help but look towards his daughter with a proud smile. "And while this is not acceptable by the rules, We the senate propose to Princess Leia Organa that she become an official member of the Senate of Alderaan." He turned to face Leia whose mouth was agape with shock. "Do you accept?"

When Leia could once again feel breath in her lungs she began reciting the acceptance speech that was required when offered a position on the senate. "I-I princess Leia Organa accept your offer to join the Senate of the Alderaan." As a Senator of Alderaan I understand that I will be judged as such and all of Alderaan will be judged by my actions. I accept this burden and will carry it with pride." As soon as she said the last word the crowd cheered delightedly.

"Very well. Welcome to the Senate of Alderaan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The joy that passed through Alderaan lasted for a very short time. The empire had traced the stolen plans back to Alderaan and had been sending air attacks and threats. The peace on the planet was slowly shattering.

"Senator Organa, we have received yet another message from the empire," Said one the runners. "Captain Lena believes that you should see it… that the entire Senate should see it."

"Understood," Bail and the rest of the Senate members – four in all – turned to face the center of the table and watched as the fuzzy form of Darth Vader appeared.

"Rebels…for too long have you evaded the Empire. For too long have we considered you as an unimportant threat. But that misunderstanding has ended. Return the plans that you have stolen. Or die. You have one day." The transmission ended leaving the room in silence.

"We can't back off," Leia said breaking the silence. "Not when we're this close. I have one more mission that will give us the strike tactics, information and DNA code of the Empire's clones. Too many have died for us to stop now."

"Princess, I understand where you are coming from--" Yere, another and one of the oldest Senate members, said raising his hand to halt the princess's words.

"We can't stop!" Leia nearly shouted cutting off the elder.

"The Empire has powerful forces. To challenge them would be suicide."

"Then give me a legion of warriors to take with me."

"You are not putting yourself in such danger!" Bail stood and banged his fist ion the table.

"I promised to serve the people of Alderaan. In doing such I have to endanger myself, I have been for the past 7 months I can do it again!"

"She is right," Another member said softly. " We have worked too hard to get this close. To quit now….it would mean that everyone who died, everyone who risked their lives to collect these plans…would have done so for nothing. Let her go. She is the only one who the empire has yet to find proof of stolen plans on."

Bail sighed looking around. He knew Leia was the best one and he also did not want to give up everything they were working at. Everything they had achieved. It was too much of a risk to trust the empire. He nodded towards the princess and she smiled happily rising from her seat. "Thank you senator."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The large Star Destroyer that trailed behind the little Ambassador ship was firing its lasers rapidly trying to stop the ship from fleeing. The little ship tried its hardest to maneuver away but the Destroyer landed a hit that shut down the main reactor.

On board were Princess Leia, a few droids and the fleet she had requested. The mini armada stood ready for whatever came through the white doors, blasters armed. With them were C-3PO and R2-D2. Tensions mounted since no one knew what to expect and when the doors were blasted off of their hinges a few of the men couldn't help but give a slight gasp and jump from their squatted positions.

Through the rubble stepped a horde of Storm troopers who began firing at everyone and everything. Once the hallways were cleared the looming and mysterious figure of Darth Vader walked through and inspected the mess before walking further. He was on a mission that demanded his personal attention.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," said a trooper on Vader's left side. Enraged by the news the Sith Lord turned to the nearest person and took hold of his throat. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions," the man said with some difficulty "we are on a diplomatic mission, this is a counselor ship."

"If this a counselor ship, where is the ambassador?" with great anger that seemed to tail the Sith lord everywhere he choked the life out of the man and tossed him aside turning to face the trooper. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

"Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In another part of the ship, in a hidden corridor, Ariala stood watch as Leia recorded a message to Obi-Wan. The handmaiden looked back to the princess and shut her eyes a horrible feeling sweeping over her. She was the one who had informed Bail about Obi-Wan's location and he in turn told Leia and as the princess slipped the information gathered over the months into the droid, Ariala once again suffered the icy feeling that she would never again see her master.

_"Leia, I need you to scoure the plantes outside of the Empire's reach. Lookfor an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Bail looked over at Ariala.__"You said your name was Kenobi?"_

_"Yes, but I don't know any Obi-Wan. The one who raised me was Ben."_

_Bail smiled nodding his head before falling into a fit of laughter. "Of course! Of course he wouldn't go by his old name! That man…he's too clever…but not clever enough if he kept a name such as Kenobi!" Bail sighed and relaxed himself._

_"What planet were you on?"_

_"Tatooine. It's in the outer rim territories."_

_"Ariala, you have no idea how helpful you are!"_

The sounds of metal feet drew her out of her stupor and she turned to see that 3PO was passing by looking for R2-D2 who came calmly rolling out of the walkway.

"At last! Where have you been?" 3PO said as he began chasing the little droid down the hall and out of the two females' sight.

"Are you sure they'll make it?" Ariala said as she hid behind a stack of cargo boxes.

"I've never seen two more dedicated droids in all my life. They'll make it." Leia looked over and gave her friend a smile before hiding behind another stack of boxes on the opposite side of the hall, a blaster raised ready for anyone who came.

A few tense minutes passed before anyone passed the cargo hall and the two almost found themselves relaxed. Ariala looked around and in that instant three storm troopers walked in, spotted Leia and stunned the princess. Shocked and angered, Ariala unhitched her light saber and waited until one of them was close to her position. With one fluid movement she activated the laser sword, took off one of the trooper's arms and kicked him further back down the hall. The next two shot at her and while she was able to block one, the other stun shot hit her squarely on the chest and she fell, stunned, her light saber still activated.

"Don't worry, they're still alive. Inform Lord Vader we have two prisoners. We'll bring them to him once they awaken. 89, head back to the ship and get that arm looked at."

"Yes, sir." The wounded clone walked out while the other two pulled the limp bodies to the side. "I'll stay here and watch them while you report to Lord Vader. They should be waking up pretty soon."

"Yes, sir." The second trooper walked out just as Ariala began to stir. The remaining clone cuffed both females and pulled the guardian upright by her pigtail braids which had now become her trademark hairstyle.

"Wake up. Lord Vader wants to see you." He turned to look at Leia who was also beginning to awake. "Good, I can take you both." The trooper pulled Leia up as well and started dragging them down the hall. By the time he found his way through the twisting hallways the two had already regained full consciousness. Three other storm troopers had joined the first, and they six were making their way down the corridors and face-to-face with Vader.

"Lord Vader," a trooper said turning the Sith's attention away from the captives. "These are the two we found in the Cargo hold. They were armed only with these." The trooper held out a blaster and a deactivated light saber, which Vader took a sudden interest in.

"The weapon of a Jedi, one I have not seen for many years," He turned to face the princess. "How is it that you have one, _princess?_"

Leia looked at the weapon, then at Ariala then to Vader not really sure what to say.

"I found it," Ariala said suddenly meeting the black mask that served as Vader's face. "On Alderaan in a cargo room. It's a relic from the clone wars. A memory for Senator Bail. He said it was one of his friends. I simply took it. She has nothing to do with it."

"And who are you that the Senator would give such freedom to?"

"My handmaiden," Leia said "but that has nothing to do with your _unprovoked_ attack on my ship. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic--"

"Don't as so surprised your highness," Vader said accenting the last two words with unavoidable sarcasm. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan—"

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take them away!"

The clones obeyed and nudged the two females down the hall and out of the blasted door. All the while Ariala kept looking back at Vader and her light saber, which he pocketed before walking off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're alone now, Ari."

"Yes…"

"Where did you really get it?"

"What do you mean? I already said that—"

"I've been in my father's holds nearly all of my life. I've been through everything. That weapon was never there. Where did you get it?"

Ariala grew quiet and looked out of the window of the cell and into the deep regions of space. Somewhere out in these stars, Probably too far away for her to even imagine, was Ben sitting in his little hut, pondering over his life. "I…I took it from Kenobi," Ariala said. "I didn't have any weapons of my own and Tatooine space ports aren't the safest places to be unarmed. I needed it."

"Oh."

The little chamber quieted again and remained that way until the doors slid open 4 troopers walking in. "You two, get up."

"Address us correctly. When asking a women to doanything you say it politely," Leia crossed her arms.

"Get them up, 97," the lead clone said and one of them responded grabbing the two by their arms. They were instantly cuffed and lead out into a shuttle.

"We have them Lord Vader."

"Good. Alert the commander on the Death Star of my arrival."

"Yes, sir."

"Pilot, take off."

"Yes, sir."

The engines whirred and the console beeped as the shuttle lifted out off of the floor and zipped out of the hanger. It was only a few moments until they arrived at the Death Star and the two prisoners were dragged to yet another cell.

"I don't think I have bee forced to do so much in my entire life," Leia said as she lay down on the metal bed.

"I know what you mean."

"We should try to get some rest. Most likely Vader won't wait until he comes in here asking for information. We need to be strong enough to resit him."

"Yeah." Ariala laid down as well and closed her eyes although her slumber did not last long. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked up as the towering form of Vader entered the room followed by two troopers.

"You," he said pointing to Ariala "come with me."

"She's not going anywhere."

"It's not your choice to make. Now, still your tongue before I remove it."

The clones took hold of the guard's arms and pushed her out of the room.

"VADER YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Leia pulled against the chins that bound her to the wall and watched as the two disappeared behind the door.

Ariala followed the Dark Lord out of the little room and down a few halls until they came to a round chamber. He pulled out the cylinder handle of the young girl's saber and tossed it to her.

"Fight me."

**_To be continued…_**


	5. 4: Part 1: Decisions and Happenings

**HI! I'm back and with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it but before you start reading here is a key for some things in the chappie:**

**_Blah blah blah_** – memories

_Blah blah blah_ - thoughts

alright that's all -on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Part 1: Decisions and Happenings**

"Fight me."

Ariala stared at the Sith lord with a disbelieving look. "Why?"

"You carry a weapon that has a great legend behind it. The light saber has been the weapon of Jedi and Sith for as long as they have been around. Only one skilled enough may wield it. Now defend yourself or beg for my forgiveness."

"No."

"Then perish in your stubbornness." Vader extended his light saber and swung at Ariala with immense speed. The girl blocked with her own saber and caught herself as the power behind Vader's attack caused her to fall over. Standing quickly she held the laser sword in a defensive position. _I cannot fight him. Cannot risk revealing my connection to the force. He's smart enough – he'd know that I'm a Jedi. He'd know that I was trained. And he wouldn't stop until he found out _who_ trained me._

"Impressive…I suppose."

Ariala looked up at him. She would not fight…at least not fully. Clutching her saber tightly she rushed at him and clumsily swung at his helmet. The dark lord easily blocked it and pushed her back. She narrowed her eyes and the lord brought his saber up above his head ready to attack. He was disappointed by her display; Ariala could feel it.

The red saber hummed as it came down but it never connected with the girl's brown head. Instead she held her saber defensively under his. Her blue eyes flamed momentarily with pride. Making sure that the emotion was noticeable in the Force she ducked quickly and pulled away watching him.

If anything could have been seen on the Dark Lord's mask it would have been amusement. Amusement at the girl's satisfaction from such a simple move.

Time ticked by slowly as they watched each other defensively. Ariala straightened up and started walking around the room. Her eyes never left Vader's hidden face as he followed her actions.

**_…Anakin is your father… _**Ariala faltered as Obi-Wan's words entered her mind. **_…Your father…_**

The unprovoked thoughts took the girls attention from her opponent and the dark lord took the chance to attack. He used the immense power of the Force to steer a metal bench in the girl's direction. The bench flew through the air towards the still, young woman.

Lost in her thoughts Ariala wasn't even aware of her actions as she ran her saber through the bench, slicing it in half.

_**… To protect them they were hidden. From each other as well as the empire's reach…**_

**_Padme' did not die of an illnessbut of a broken heart..._**

Ariala breathed deeply anger beginning to grip her heart. …_It's his fault…his fault that my mother is dead…his fault I never knew her… _Her anger blocked her logic and she used her own tie with the Force to thrust the two halves of the bench at the dark lord. It was only afterwards that the girl realized what she had done.

The attack hadn't done much to Vader and he twirled his saber interested. _The Force is with her…but she is burring it…_ He pulled an ax-like weapon off of the wall and using his ability to manipulate the Force, he thrust it at the girl. Ariala dodged just in time, but the sharp blade made a deep incision on her arm. Screaming, Ariala lost her grip on her saber watching as it rolled to the wall and retracted. The sloppy cut was already bleeding profusely soaking her arm.

She bit her lip as she tried to move her fingers. Her attempts failed as pain shot through her arm. _Ok so my right arm is useless. _Her thoughts were interrupted as the Sith Lord attacked her again.

Ariala pushed herself away, closer to her weapon. Standing she tried to ignore the biting ache that spread through her arm. As soon as the girl was solidly on her feet, Vader attacked again swinging at the girl's legs.

Jumping up and flipping in mid air Ariala landed in a cat like pose. Already he was coming for her again, swinging at her head. She slid back stopping close enough to her saber to pull it in her left hand and clumsily she was able to block his strike.

_…It's his fault…all his fault…_

Her braids danced as she stood and twirled attacking as best as she could. His red saber was there in an instant, blocking her attack. Ariala pulled back and faced him breathing roughly.

**_…He is your father, Ariala…it is the truth…_**

Obi-Wan's voice rang in her head again and the girl had to fight herself in order to gain control of her raging emotions. She closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself. _Yes, he ismy father…and it was not his fault…it was the emperors fault._

"I refuse to continue fighting you. If I must die then so be it." Ariala stood with her sword withdrawn. _…I can't continue fighting you…not until I can control my anger…I will not become like you…_

Vader remained quiet before turning to the troopers who had found a safe place to stay. "Take her to a holding cell separate from the princess."

"Yes, sir." The troopers made to reach for the girl's arms but the look she gave them had them back off and simply lead her out of the room.

"Sir? Why didn't you kill her? She is of little use to us."

"I have my reasons, commander."

"Yes, Lord Vader. Of course." The commander bowed and left leaving the Lord to recall the battle in his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Down a few halls and up some floors, Ariala lay in her holding cell. Her wounded arm was bandaged but it would take some time to heal properly. Looking over at it she could see the red liquid beginning to seep through the bonding. Sighing she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Her battle with Vader sent a few too many emotions running wild and she had to work to calm them. The anger she had felt earlier was finally cooling and she could almost find the peaceful relaxation of sleep.

Almost.

The memories of Obi-Wan's words were still fresh in her mind and they kept repeating in an overlapping and annoying fashion.

Anakin is your father…it's true…your father…the truth…father… 

Ariala turned on her side hissing as she accidentally lay on her injured arm. "Smart…" Sighing again she looked at the door. "I'm sorry Leia. I'm sorry that I'm not there when you need me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The door of Leia's cell slid open and two storm troopers stepped in followed by Vader. The princess rose from her position and looked at the Dark lord with tear stained eyes. Despite the salty streaks she still manages to hold a fierce and steady gaze.

"Where is she?" Vader ignored her question and directed a floating, circular black droid to his side.

"I'll not tell you anything," Leia said

"If you want your maiden to remain alive you will."

Leia froze with anger. "How dare you, you monster? How dare you use her as bait?"

"You underestimate me, princess. You assume I need her at all. Now, tell me where is the rebel base?"

Leia remained quiet. Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe she had escaped somehow.

"Very well." Vader stepped to the side as the black droid floated closer, a mechanical limb outstretched. At the end of it was a large needle, which glinted evilly. The dark lord closed the doors and for anyone that might have passed they could have heard the muffled sounds of Leia's tortured screams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the dry and hot planet of Tatooine, Ben wandered around the rocky area. He didn't have an actual reason for being out in this heat but for the calming of his mind. He could not stop his thoughts from wondering to Ariala. Where was she? How was she? His thoughts were cut short as he saw a group of strangely dressed creatures. About five all together, digging in an idle speeder.

Objects flew everywhere as the creatures chattered amongst themselves about their findings. The old man would have just left, but his old eyes managed to catch the still form of a boy dressed in white. Sighing he pulled his hood over his head and made his way for the area. His outstretched arms and towering appearance added to the frightful moaning worked to scare the creatures away and Ben was able to make out the face of Luke Skywalker.

Rushing over he kneeled near the boy and checked his pulse and heart rate. "Foolish kid…"Ben looked up as a soft moan-like whistle caught his attention. Pulling his hood out of the way of his eyes he slipped it off looking at the creator of the noise. His eyes met R2-D2. "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." The little blue droid waddled forward slowly as Luke groaned his eyes opening.

"What happened?"

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day." Ben pulled the boy up. "You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" The elder sat on a rock, Luke following his actions.

"Oh, this little droid. I think he might have been stolen because he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Ben leaned back as far as he could without falling, scratching his scruffy beard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time."

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet."

"You know him!"

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born."

"Then the droid does belong to you."

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sand people are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." The two stood as R2 beeped softly.

"3PO!" Luke rushed over to the fallen droid who was lying on his back.

"Oh what happened? I must have taken a bad step…"

"Can you stand, 3PO? We've got to get out of here before those Sand people return."

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

R2 beeped a response that could have been a sarcastic remark. Luke looked at the blue droid as her hoisted 3PO up.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" The four looked around before going over to Luke's speeder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The inside of Ben's hut served to shelter the old man as well as Luke and his two droids.

"Luke, you mentioned that the droids might have been stolen. Where did you acquire them?"

"My uncle bought them from some Jawas, yesterday in fact. 3PO says they've been in the rebellion."

"The rebellion? So it's reached out this far? Hmm."

"Yeah, I was surprised by it too. I wonder what its like up there. Fighting against the Empire."

"Not as glorious as your imagination makes it seem, Luke. You father thought it would be fun as well. He was greatly mistaken."

"My father? You knew him?"

"I fought alongside him. We were together in nearly every battle. Clone Wars included."

"You? I don't believe it."

"It's quiet true, young Luke."

"I suppose." He paused. "But my father couldn't have fought. No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke repeated narrowing his and looking at Ben again.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." Ben rose up and went to a chest. While he rummaged through it, Luke finished repairs on 3PO. At the same time Ben stood holding a cylinder object covered in mechanical markings.

"I have something here for you." Ben said twirling the object in his hands. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile," 3PO said to Luke.

"Sure, go ahead." Luke took the cylinder from Ben's offering hand. "What is it?"

"Your father's light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke pushed a little red button on the handle. A long blue beam to extended from the handle and Luke swung the saber with interest.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time," Ben said taking his seat again. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

"How did my father die?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked and sat next the elder.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Ben turned to look at R2 who was beeping for attention. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was --" The start the recording Luke was mentioning cut him off.

"I seem to have found it."

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The message cut out leaving the hut in silence.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan," Ben said after a moment.

Luke laughed at the statement. "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking."

"Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Alderaan or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Ben said follolwing th young boy outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke sat in his speeder, rushing across the landscape. He and Ben had come to see a smoldering Sandcrawler – the transportation of Jawa's. Each of them was dead and due to the Ben's conclusion that Imperial Storm troopers had committed the crime Luke was now racing home.

_**The troopers weren't after the Jawas. They were after the droids, Luke. **_Ben's words were still fresh in Luke's mind and he accelerated his speed trying to escape the realization.

Upon his arrival to the desert house his eyes met a horrible site. The two still smoking bodies of his aunt and uncle. One, body was lying on its back as though it had been thrashing while burning. The other was gripping at the sands its blackened head raised and mouth open in a scream that had not ended.

Trying to catch his breath Luke backed away from the site and took a seat in his speeder. The boy sat there for moment before starting the transport and heading back to the three beings he left behind. 3PO was carrying a Jawa body over to a bonfire, which R2 tended.

Ben watched the two looking up as Luke arrived. "There was nothing you could have done Luke," Ben said as the young boy walked over. "Had you been there you would have been killed and the droids - with the plans they carry - would be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Ben nodded and the two climbed into the speeder.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	6. 4: Part 2: Rescued and Lost

**Chapter 4:**

**Part 2: Rescued and Lost**

Ariala gripped her chest tightly. The pain that had settled there was nothing compared to the throbbing images in her mind. Images of Leia writhing against her own pain. Her screams echoed in Ariala's ears and the young handmaiden was ready to tear them off to stop it.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Arial said as she banged her fists against the door. She tried pulling it open, screaming for help. Anything that would help her leave this confinement and make it easier to get to Leia.

In the princess's cell, Vader cocked his head toward the ceiling, the immense power of Ariala's determination calling to him. _She can feel the Princess's pain. Yes, the Force is definitely with her._

"Leave her," Vader said to the his obedient followers. "If she will not relinquish the location of the rebel base then perhaps her maiden will be more helpful."

The barely conscious princess lifted her hand in vain attempt to stop them. A trooper pushed her hand d down, laughing. "Pathetic."

The three, followed by the black torture droid walked calmly down the four floors that separated the two hostages. Once at the doors Vader could almost taste Ariala's swelling power. _Her anger is making her stronger. Stronger than it was in our duel. As it should be._

The dark Lord stepped into the cell as the doors slipped open. "Stay here."

The two troopers nodded as the doors closed behind the towering figure. Inside, Ariala was sitting on the floor in a crumpled and defeated heap. Her previously neatly brushed twin braids were now gone leaving her waist length hair hanging over her shoulders. Her eyes were sunken and her breath came in tired heaving gasps. Yet as soon as she looked up at the Sith lord most of her earlier demeanor returned. "Yes?" She asked standing and running her fingers through her hair before twisting it into a single braid that cascaded down her back.

"You have felt her pain."

Ariala remained quiet.

"It has made you stronger. You are not yet skilled enough to hide your power. The Force is with you, young handmaiden."

"I have no power."

Vader laughed mentally before opening the doors and allowing the troopers and droid to come in. Ariala sat on the metal bed and looked between the four beings.

"Your mistress was not very cooperative," Vader said in his monotone voice. "I was force to use extreme methods of persuasion. Don't make me resort to the same for you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Not even for your Princess's life?"

Ariala narrowed her eyes angrily. She had thought him higher than using bait but she was obviously wrong.

"I see. Like mistress, like maiden." Vader turned to face one of the troops. "Prepare the droid with serum 56." He looked over at the female guardian. "The princess was not strong enough for this it would have killed her and my efforts would have been for naught. But in you I sense I stronger Force – " Ariala didn't miss how he accented the word in a hinting manner. "- one that won't fall so easily."

The droid approached Ariala's injured arm and jabbed the needle into the wound. The girl bit her lip holding back a scream. Almost instantly she began to feel light-headed. Her skin felt clammy and her hands shook uncontrollably. She didn't try to stand, not trusting her legs, which felt like jelly. "W-what did you do to me?"

"I'll be asking the questions. Where is the rebel base?"

Arial breathed raggedly and looked up at her questioner. "Safely hidden from you and your Empire."

"So you are still able to resist." The dark lord paced the room for a moment well aware of the 6 pairs of eyes watching him. Finally he paused and twisted to give Ariala his most fearsome gaze. Drawing himself up to full height the dark lord easily over shadowed the girl. "Where are the stolen plans?"

"Away from you," Ariala said mockingly smirking at the waves of annoyance that rolled off of the Dark Lord.

"Give her another dose."

"But…Lord Vader…that's lethal."

"Are you questioning me?"

"N-no my lord," the clone bowed and replaced the empty needle on the torture droid with a full one. The little spherical robot floated forward and once again emptied the needle into Ariala's injured arm.

Her body shook strongly for a moment before falling limp. Her eyes grew pale and dilated as they stared into nothingness.

"Good. Tell me all you know about the location of rebel base."

"I don't know anything."

"Liar."

Ariala stayed quiet. The two doses of serum in her veins had cut off all systems in her mind that allowed her the ability to speak casually. All she was able to do was answer questions truthfully.

"What do you know of the plans that were stolen?"

"They were plans for the Death Star. The rebels worked hard and many died to retrieve them. They could not be returned to the Empire. They are somewhere on Tatooine."

Vader growled as much as he could. "What else do you know?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I know the name of your son."

"About the rebellion."

Ariala ignored the statement and continued with her original answer. "Luke Skywalker. He was hidden from you at birth. He lives on Tatooine. Although - "

"Enough!" The dark lord turned angrily on his heel, storming out. The troopers and droid looked at each other before rushing after him. The droid followed slowly leaving Ariala alone in her cell breathing roughly as the first dose of the serum began to wear off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was quiet in the room, deadly quiet. The soundproofed walls muffled the roar of the power system. In here, solitude took on a new meaning. The meaning that Vader was looking for.

The handmaiden's words had sent memories – memories that had been buried for sixteen years – pouring into his consciousness. Memories that he had tried to forget we're now being played over and over again like a broken record. And they were all of Her.

**_Something wonderful has happened._**

He could see the events in his mind playing again as they had on that day.

**_Ani, I'm pregnant…_**

The scene changed violently to the red planet of Mustafar where he as his younger self stood facing her.

**_Anakin, all I want is your love…I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow._**

He could see the images still vividly, slowly. Her beautiful face covered in heartbroken tears. Behind her on the landing platform of her ship stood Obi-Wan. Vader could feel the old anger rising as it had once before. He couldn't control himself. She had betrayed him. His hand reached out and he lashed out with his newfound powers slowly taking her life from her lovely body.

_**I'm afraid she died... it seems in your anger, you killed her.**_

Her. Padme'. The name sent shivers up the Dark Lord's spine and he closed his eyes behind his mask burring the recollections once again.

_She died – it is possible her…our… child still lives?_

Vader sat quietly in a meditative pose searching the feelings he forgot existed. Soon a warm emotion spread through the Lord's hardened demeanor. Happiness? Pride? Yes it was both. His son was bound to be strong. If he could turn him…the thought of ruling the galaxy with another by his side. It was what he'd imagined ever since he had become Darth Vader. But she had turned him down…his son would not do the same. If he did he would die.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What a piece of junk," Luke said looking forward at the space ship that stood before him. He and Ben were in the spaceport of Mos Eisley. The two had come upon a pilot willing to take them to Alderaan for 17,000. His name was Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. A ship that Han boasted to be the fastest ship in the galaxy.

The tall figure of Han appeared on the exit ramp of his ship looking at the 16-year-old boy with a insulted face. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself."

Luke scratched his head not really believing him but he climbed aboard the ship anyway. Chewbacca – the tall hairy and dog-like co-pilot – hurried Luke and his companions onto the ship.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here," Han said seconded by the gurgling roar of Chewbacca.

The group rushed up the ramp, passing a grinning Han Solo. Once on board the travelers found seats in the cockpit as Chewbacca settled into the pilot's chair. He flipped a few switches and the engines powered up with a mighty roar.

On the outside of the rusty ship a group of storm troopers loaded their blasters aiming for the ship.

"Stop that ship!"

Han Solo looked up noticing the Imperial storm troopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of them fired at the man as he ducked up the exit ramp. Drawing his blaster, the pilot fired off a couple of shots. The armor clad troopers dived for safety as the ship began to take off .

"Chewie, get us out of here!"

The group strapped in for take off.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel," 3PO said as he sat down.

The ship blasted into space with a cry from the engines. Little R2 appeared in the doorway of the cockpit before scuttling just as shots began hitting the hull of the ships.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser." Han said giving a worried look to his friend. "Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

Chewbacca roared as he fired at the star destroyers.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

From his back seat Luke leaned forward over Han's shoulder. "Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

As if on cue the Imperial cruisers fired rocking the ship. "Here's where the fun begins!"

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Ben asked calmly

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

The ship rocked again as yet another blast hit the ship.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining - " Luke leaned forward again before Han pushed him back into his seat.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

"What's that flashing?"

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Stars streaked as the ship began to speed up and in a second it had jumped into the vastness of hyperspace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the large and powerful Space Station, Leia finally had the movements of her body back and was now testing them as she paced around the small room. There weren't very many ways for escape when you couldn't get out of the room. The doors only opened when given Vader's unique and unimpressionable voice code – monotone breathing included. Perhaps the next time they came into to torture her she could slip out. _Yes, take one of those idiot's blasters and blast my way to the hanger. I'm sure there's a ship there that I can take. But what about the tractor beam. That's no good. If they catch me Vader will definitely kill me. I—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open revealing Vader once again surrounded by troopers.

"Do you go everywhere with your posse Vader?"

The tall Lord crossed his arms. "Speak while you can Princess. Your life is so close to ending."

"Of course."

"Take her." The troopers bound Leia's hands and pushed her forward creating a circle around her as they walked down the hall.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia said to the old man standing before her.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!"

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly...

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

There was a pause filled only by the sound of Vader's breathing and the intercom announcement stating the approach to Alderaan.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia remained silent and Tarkin raised his hand to gesture the OK to fire.

"Dantooine." Leia said softly and lowered her head. "They're on Dantooine".

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Tarkin nodded toward another man. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia rushed forward only to be pulled back by the Sith Lord.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin answered with a smile. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!"

With the pulling of a few levers and the pressing of a number of buttons a beam of light emanated from the Death Star. Within seconds the peaceful and unaware inhabitants of Alderaan fell as the planet was blown to millions of asteroids.

Safe inside the Space Station Leia looked on in horror as the pieces of her home and her family floated away.

"Prepare Scout ships for a trip to Dantooine." Tarkin said giving the princess a smug look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her chamber, Ariala looked at the wall where she had felt the disturbance. She had felt death. The death of millions. Some of whom she knew. The life signs of Taro and Bail Organa were gone. The lives of the counsel members and the maids, the entire royal palace was dead. Slowly and painfully, Ariala came to the realization of what had happened.

_Alderaan was destroyed._

Yet she could also feel sadness – utter sadness and betrayal.

_Leia. Leia_ _is_ _hurting._ _As well_ _she_ _should be. All she ever knew is now gone._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The gray elevator whirled as it began its controlled downfall. On board were two storm troopers and the Millennium Falcon's co-pilot. The large wookie looked calmly to the trooper at his left and growled softly.

"Don't worry, Chewie," One of the troopers said in a voice that was similar to Han Solo "If this works we'll have enough money to pay off Jaba and live in the luxury we deserve."

Chewbacca growled in agreement as the second trooper shook his head.

"Han, help me loosen these bonds."

"What for? It's not gonna work."

"You just said--"

"I said _IF_ it works implying that its not."

"Whatever." The second trooper loosened the bonds on the wookie, hiding the open lock in the long brown fur.

"This isn't going to work." The first troop said after a second.

"Why didn't you so earlier?"

"I did say so earlier!"

"Not — forget it."

As if on cue the door slid open reveling a command station. The floor where the three beings got off was covered in red and black wall casings. From over a man's shoulder a stiff and tight face man stood another man – most likely the commander. Upon seeing the trio enter he stood and with disgust looked up on Chewbacca.

"Where are you taking this…thing?"

"Prisoner transfer from Block 1138."

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The commander waved his hand at a couple of guards. Lifting their blasters in a defensive position they walked over to the trio. At that moment, Chewbacca separated his arms roaring loudly.

"Look out! He's loose!" the first trooper drew his blaster while the second one loaded his.

"He's going to pull us all apart! I got him!"

The fight continued blasts ricocheting off of the walls until every black clad guard and officer lay dead or unconscious.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in," The first trooper hurried over to the console and removed his helmet revealing the shaggy head of Han Solo. "Here it is...cell 2187. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

The second trooper nodded and raced down the hall looking at each cell he passed. Back at the beeping console Han was busy trying to stop any excess entry.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal."

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Han looked around at the room "had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous."

"Who is this?" The man over the intercom asked suspiciously. "What's your operating number?"

Han looked around desperately before grabbing his blaster and firing at the console until it smoked. "Boring conversation anyway." He turned to look down the hall. "Luke! We're going to have company!"

Luke – still clad in the Storm trooper uniform nodded just as he reached the door marked 2187. Pressing a button on the console the door slid open and he stepped in looking with fascination at the woman who was waking from her slumber.

"Aren't you little short to be a Storm trooper?"

"What? Oh...the uniform." Luke pulled off his helmet and eagerly stated his name. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

Sitting up more comfortably the princess looked at the young boy. "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi." At the mention of Ben, Leia stood up shocked and happy. "Ben Kenobi! Where is he?"

"Come on!" the two ran out of the room.

"We have to get my friend."

"What's the cell number?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she's even alive. But if she is I'm not leaving her. See if R2 can find her."

"What's her name."

"Ariala. Ariala Kenobi."

"Ariala!" Luke said staring wide eyed at the princess. "Ariala's here?"

"You know her?"

"She's one of my closest friends. We grew up on Tatooine together."

"Enough chatter. Their coming." Han tossed Chewie a blaster and aimed his for the elevator door that was buzzing. "Chewie. Get behind me!"

A series of explosions blew a hole in the door. An Imperial trooper stood at the hole but Han shot at him. The troops behind him looked at their fallen companion before storming into the room. Han and Chewie continued firing as they were pushed back to Luke and Leia. "Can't get out that way."

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia said staring at the man.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han retaliated sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes firing at the troops before hiding behind a wall post and taking out a small comlink. "C-3PO! C-3PO!"

"Yes sir?"

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?" A chorus of blast drowns out the droids response "What was that? I didn't copy!"

**"**I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

"There isn't any other way out," Luke shouted to Han over the sound of the blasters.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han nodded to Luke who grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, I didn't..."

The princess sighed and grabbed Luke's gun. She fired at a small grate the in the wall next to Han, the shock causing the pilot to turn around..

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." She jumped through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca looked on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffed the garbage chute and roared in comment.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Giving the wookie a good kick he toppled down the chute leaving Han and Luke above him.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!"

Luke ducked behind his companion and dived into the shaft. Once he had disappeared Han turned and followed him headfirst.

Han appeared in the large garbage room. Luke, Leia and Chewbacca were standing carefully in the muck looking around for an exit.

Once he was on his feet the pilot immediately began his sarcastic assault on the princess. "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Sighing he pointed his blaster at the door. "Let's get out of here! Get away from there, Chewie."

"No! wait!" Luke screamed but his pleas were ignored as Han fired at the door. The shot bounced around the room and everyone ducked trying to avoid it. Finally the shot disintegrated and everyone stood looking at Han angrily.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke shouted seconded by Leia. "Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed."

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse..."

As if on cue a low rumbling caught everyone's attention.

"It's worse." Han said nodding

"There's something alive in here!" Luke seconded

"That's your imagination."

"Something just moved past my leg! Look! Did you see that?"

"What?

Suddenly, as though to prove its existence, Luke was pulled under the trash and dirty water.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Solo pushed the water aside trying to get to the boy who surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing limbs. Around his throat was a brown tentacle that he was pulling at. "Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed."

"Where?" Han asked panicked

"Anywhere!"

The pilot releases Luke for a second and fires into the water the tentacle separated and Luke stood only to be snatched under water again. Bubble floated to the surface as Han and Leia yelled for the youngster but when the water calmed and no one appeared they looked at each other with sadden faces.

The walls groaned and silence returned followed by Luke's reappearance.

"Grab him!" Leia shouted as Luke pulled himself up onto his feet coughing to empty his mouth and lungs.

"What happened?" The princess asked looking at him.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..."

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han whispered.

Before anyone could speak the walls groaned yet again edging toward the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" shouted Luke

"Don't just stand there." Leia picked up a large metal beam. "Try to brace it with something."

"Wait a minute!" Luke pulled out his comlink. "3PO! Come in 3PO! 3PO! Where could he be? 3PO! Come in, 3PO! 3PO!"

While Luke shouted into the little white comlink Han and Leia continue their efforts to stop the intruding walls.

"Get to the top!" Han pushed the princess up as she began to sink into the piles of trash.

"I can't!"

"Where could he be? 3PO! 3PO, will you come in?" Static cracked as Luke continued shouting also trying to climb on top of mountain.

Frightened by the events but trying to lighten the mood he made a light joke. "One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" he turned to look at the princess who was still slipping into the trash. "Get on top of it!"

"I'm trying!"

From the comlink in Luke's hand came the voice of C-3PO "Are you there, sir?"

"3PO!"

"We've had some problems..."

" Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

Inside the garbage room, the walls were only a few feet apart and narrowing as everyone tried to push them apart in vain. Then, suddenly, they stopped moving. The three looked around not really believing it before screaming and jumping around in sheer delight.

Over the comlink 3PO can be heard cursing himself as he misunderstands the shouts of joy for screams of pain. Laughing in happiness and at the droids confusion Luke shouted into his comlink the affirmation that they were fine. "3PO, we're all right! We're all right. You did great. Hey...hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we? 328627."

The door opened and the group climbed out into a dusty hallway. The two males removed their trooper uniforms, Luke wrapping the belt around his waist. He ruffled his wet hair still smiling.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han patted the boy's shoulder as they stood.

"Well, let's get moving!"

Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room. Running away he finally stopped howling as he was a good distance away from the door.

"Where are you going?"

A slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han sees it and aims his pistol.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia shouted but Han once again ignored a plea and fired into the door.

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but

from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia turns and walks away peeved at the situation.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Looking up at Chewie she pushed passed him "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

"No reward is worth this."

They follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

"Excuse me your esteemed greatness, but the hanger is that way."

"We're not going to the hanger yet." Leia paused and looked over Han's shoulder to the young by behind him. "Luke see if R2 can find Ariala." Luke nodded and pulled out the comlink speaking into it while Han pulled the Princess aside.

"What do you mean we aren't going to the hanger?"

"Exactly what I said."

"I know that. _WHY_ aren't we going there?"

"Because, we are rescuing my friend."

"No way. I'm not going through that again. She can get her own rescue party. I've done more than I've agreed to already. And unless – "

"There's no Ariala in the files." Luke interrupted. "Although she could be under an IDnumber. 3PO says there are a lot of prisoners here under ID numbers."

"Well, she's not here, let's go." Han turned only to be stopped once again by the princess.

"She's here. She came with me."

"I'm not going on a wild chase. You want to find her you go and do it but you better find your own way off this space station."

"Han that's stupid," Luke interrupted and turned the man towards him. "You won't get the reward if you leave her,"

"No reward is worth this." The pilot gritted his teeth and turned back to face the princess shocked to find her already walking off.

"See, she doesn't care."

"Han…"

"No, kid." Suddenly an explosion of blaster fire caught their attention and they rushed forward finding Leia in the midst of twenty or more storm troopers. Sighing Han grabbed the girls arm and pulled her back with one hand while firing wildly in to the crowd with the other. Behind him Luke and Chewie were doing the same.

When they had finally reached a safe point Han rounded on Leia angrily. "Do you want to get yourself killed!"

"I was trying to--"

"I know what you were trying to do and I already told you –we're not getting her!"

"I don't need you help!"

"And just how do you plan to get out of here once you find her. _IF_ you find her. Think, your highness. There's a reason her name's not in the files. She's too valuable to them. "

"Han, we have to at least try." Once again Luke interrupted the feud between the two.

"You too, huh?" the captain threw up his arms in exasperation and began walking down the hall that lead to his ship. "What did I miss this time?"

The two teens and wookie followed him. "Nothing. We just grew up together."

"Do I get a reward for her too?"

"Yes…" Leia nodded

Han looked between the two and sighed. "So what's the plan for--" He was suddenly cut off as they ran in to yet another horde of Troops.

"It's them! Blast them!" Acting as he usually did, Han drew and blaster and began charging the troopers firing at their backs. Ever loyal to his friend and captain Chewbacca followed. "Find your friend then get back to the ship!" Han yelled as he round the corner. 

"He certainly has courage," Leia said watching him.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" the two ran down the opposite hall. From somewhere troops caught up top them and Luke fired behind him wildly. Dodging behind a door , they found themselves on a narrow platform in a large room.

Leia closed the door but when she found that there was no way to keep it closed Luke fired at it later realizing that he had also fired the controls that extended the bridge. Cornered and panicked they began looking around for anything to help them get across.

Luke handed the comlink to his companion while he pulled out a long wire attached to a three-pronged grip. "See if you can find Ari and - " a shot that grazed his arm cut him off and he looked up at the three storm troopers firing at them.

Pushing Leia and himself into a corner the boy fired up at them hitting each of them squarely after only a few shots. Sighing her lowed his blaster and tossed the chord up onto a rafter. Adrenaline rushing through his system he grabbed the princess around the waist and swung across just as the Troops began opening the door.

As soon as they were across they continued their mad dash down the empty hallway.

"Search for all cells that Vader entered!"

The little droid on the other side beeped whirred and then beeped again. His response was translated by 3PO. "He says that Vader was in cell 2187 on level 5, 1865-B on level 8, 1743 on level 1 and 8893 on level 10."

Leia turned to face Luke as they skidded to a stop. "She's in one of those."

"Well, 2187 was your cell so then that leaves three. We don't have time to runup anddown all those floors. Try to narrow it down."

Leia looked around as though something on the floor would help her. Looking up she raised the comlink to her mouth once again. "What are the imprisonment dates?"

"Prisoner 4567-32 in cell 1865-B on level 8 was imprisoned 4 months ago. Prisoner 5478-39 in cell 1743 on level 1 was imprisoned two days ago - "

"THAT'S HER! Leia nearly screamed in happiness jumping up and down as she had in the garbage chute. "Luke, that's her!"

"Shh! They'll hear! Come on!" The two ran off once again finding themselves behind Han and Chewie.

"What took you so long?" Han asked as the two appeared.

"We …uh… ran into some old friends."

Han looked back again. "But not the one you were looking for."

"We know what cell she's in."

"The deal was find her and bring her with you. You don't have her so now it's too late."

"What! No! We know where she's at!"

Han turned around. "Look, _princess,_ if we go back every Storm Trooper that we just barely escaped from will have our hides and that execution you were scheduled for will apply to all of us."

"I'm not leaving her!" Leia said turning when Luke echoed her statement. Blushing a deep red the boy grinned sheepishly and changed the subject. "Is the ship ok?"

Grinning with a knowing smile Han nodded. "Yeah, seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

"Look!" Luke pointed to the retreating guard Troops and with good silence the four rushed out of the hallway.

"Ben?" Luke froze in his spot seeing now what had drawn the Troops away. In a hallway perpendicular to the hanger bay Ben Kenobi stood facing off against the tall and menacing figure of Darth Vader.

Ben turned to Luke and smiled. With one swift stroke the Dark lord ran his glowing red saber through the old man. Eyes wide and heart broken Luke released a loud scream calling the attention of the troopers to him.

Raising his blaster, Luke fired at everyone until he could no longer fend them off and ran aboard the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_At the arrival of the Millennium Falcon_

Ariala was lying on her back tracing of Leia's movements. As of now the girl was sleeping, her troubled mind begging for relaxation. Breathing a sigh of boredom the handmaiden turned on her side before freezing and sitting straight up.

_It can't be. I sense…Ben…_ The feeling of her master's presence sent a chill through her spine. Whether it was of happiness or fright she couldn't tell but her mind was reeling.

Crossing her legs and closing her eyes she tried to picture her Master in her mind. Slowly a blurry image began to form in her mind. She had never actually tried to watch someone through the Force before so the fuzzy image was a good start.

Not wanting to push herself any more, she continued watching the brown the blur as it skittered down hallways. She could feel his powerful connection with the Force welling in her mind. He wanted someone to feel his presence. He wanted someone to know that he was there or else he would have buried his power as soon as he came on board.

Shrugging she continued watching him. He was now in a generator room. While she couldn't see what he was doing she knew it was something involving the power of some part of the station. From there he slinked out and pushed out looking for someone.

_Vader._ The name rang in her mind and she almost lost her connection with her master. He was searching for Vader. Suddenly interested in getting a stronger image she focused more on his want to find his lost apprentice. With a blur of color she could see the old man clearly.

He stood stark still in a hallway. What he saw, Ariala didn't know but as soon as he drew his light saber the girl knew. The static of the clashing blades shook the image. The two were speaking but she wasn't listening, she was watching breath hitched. Her master fought greatly but Vader knew his every move. In this battle the dark lord had the upper hand. And he was using it pushing Ben further back.

Ariala tore away from the vision. She couldn't watch it – the more she did the more she wanted to help. Leaning back once again, she watched the life signs of her master. The unwavering pulse calmed her and she almost relaxed…until it happened.

The sudden disappearance of his pulse froze her heart and her breath. She pushed herself up with a little difficulty suddenly feeling the crashing emotions of three other beings.

One of them was Leia. Her spirits seemed to have plummeted. The hope she had was gone. Whatever she wanted to do with Ben could not happen. Another was Luke. His presence on board the space station shocked her but his aching heart and pure rage overpowered her surprise. Finally she felt the victorious leaps of happiness from Vader. What had happened she couldn't tell, but her mind was already forming an assumption.

She stood and paced the room growling trying to control her anger. It seemed Vader was always bringing out her fury.

The room remained quite save for her labored breathing and clinking steps. She had cut herself off from all other emotions, but had she not she would have noticed that Luke and Leia were already gone.

The metal door slid open and as soon as the Dark Lord stepped in she was ready to throw her self at him in blind rage. But she stemmed off the fury and managed a soft growl. "Why, Vader? Why did you kill him?"

"So you did feel his presence."

"Answer me. Why did you kill have to kill him!"

"I did not kill Obi-Wan. That was the work of you rebel friends. In their haste to escape he was destroyed."

"I don't believe you."

"He was my master, he trained me when no other would." The dark lord's monotone voice carried a barely noticeable hint of pride and sadness. Ariala watched him suspiciously. "I could not kill him. Not even when I hated him the most." The twist on words worked as well as Vader planned and Ariala sat back down. His false emotions of sincerity and broken heartedness seemed real enough to the her as they flooded her mind. It was overwhelming.

Silence washed into the room and remained there for a few moments before the dark lord spoke again. "The Force is strong with you. Obi-Wan has trained you well but he did not complete it."

Ariala looked up. There was no point in trying to deny it. Her power was swelling, feeding off of her sadness and rage. "He did finish my training."

"He lied to you as he did to me. The strength you have and the training you received are greatly unbalanced. Obi-Wan is holding you back…as he did with me." Vader silenced for a second letting his words settle.

The girl shook her head not wanting to believe him, but her feelings were painfully revealing the truth. Arial knew that she should be stronger. The skill that she had was weak. Her mind jumped back to the little hut on Tatooine. Were she as strong as she should have been she never would have had to ask if there was a disturbance in the force. Her concentration would not have been so hard to achieve,. She sighed again anger settling in her heart. _Calm down. Vader is master of deception._

She looked up at him again as he started to speak again. "You know its true. I can sense your anger. Let me finish your training. Only on the Dark Side can you achieve true power."

"No. The Dark side is a path of lies."

"Obi-Wan's way is a path of lies and pretext. Stay where you are and you will die. Join the Sith."

"No."

"Do you wish to remain in such weakness for all of your life?"

Silence once again filled the room and Ariala stood rocking on her feet.

"Join the Dark Side. Only with me can you feel your true power."

Once again she remained silent but as she stood she rose her eyes to meet the Dark Lord's. "No."

"As stubborn as I was. You do not know what you are refusing. The power to control life…and death. Surely there is someone you want to save from dying."

Ariala's mind flooded with images of Luke and Leia. He already seemed to know what buttons to push.

"The rebels? You would want them to live? After they killed your master?"

"No…I want them to suffer…"Ariala said softly her anger flaming for an instant.

Vader smirked under his mask as she spoke the words.."The power of the Dark side could help you."

"I..." she was torn. Her anger was strong and wanted power to make those who dared to hurt Ben suffer, but her Jedi beliefs were conflicting. All she had been taught of the dark side was coming back. "I don't know." Ariala said sighing and lowering her eyes.

"It seems that even in all of his lies and laughable training, Obi-Wan managed to do one thing completely. You will soon know and you will join. I have foreseen it."

The dark lord turned and left, leaving her with his words still ringing in her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why have you contacted me, Lord Vader?" The scratchy voice of the Emperor mixed with the static of the holo-image.

"I have found someone. Someone with a great connection of the Force."

The emperor said nothing.

"She was already trained in the Jedi ways but there is still much for her too learn. I request the permission to turn her and train her."

"No…send her to me. If she is already trained it will take a subtle hand to turn her."

"Yes, my master."

The holo-image flickered out and Vader stood from his kneeling position. Sitting in his throne he pushed a button on the console and the voice of Tarkin flowed through the intercom.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"I have a direct order from the emperor. Prisoner 5478-39 is too be sent to him immediately. Prepare her for the transfer. I want her well protected. Is that understood General?"

"Yes." The intercom clicked off and Vader leaned back in his seat a smile forming under his mask.

**_To be continued…_**


	7. 5: Apprentice

**Key:**

_thoughts_

_**memories **_

**dreams, nightmares**

_(((holo-images, computer data, translated R2 units)))_

**Also when I capitalize the word Forced or Forcing, it means used/using the Force**

**Chapter 5: Apprentice**

Stars whirled passed in a blur of blue. The ship's engine hummed as it continued to ride smoothly in hyperspace. Officers bustled around avoiding the droids and storm troopers that littered the hallways. But she couldn't hear any of the bustling. The soundproofed walls assured that.

In the little room, Ariala starred out of her window her mind still reeling. Her conversation with her father had sent her heart and mind in different directions. Her feelings told her that she shouldn't trust him. She should calm herself and stay true to the Jedi ways. But her mind was clouded by anger. Vader's words had made her think –although not to clearly. _Ben. Master. Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you finish my training? My power is more than what you sent me into the galaxy with. Why Master? I trusted you. _

Turning away from the window the girl growled and fell backwards on the soft bed in her chamber. Looking around, Ariala noticed once again that the prison cell was actually more like a bedchamber fit for a guest. Not a captive.

In fact other the only thing that dampened the feel of the room were the barred picture windows. On her right was a lamp attached to the wall. Under it was small seat next to which was a bookcase filled with many different literary selections. Sighing the girl turned on her stomach and buried her face into the thick comforter.

She could find no peace here. Despite her captors efforts she knew she was a prisoner and she knew that what lay ahead of her was much worse than anything she had ever experienced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The green grass waved in the wind as two beings leaped over the field laughing. Here, they were in paradise. Here, nothing else mattered. Her face turned towards his with that soft smile he had always loved. She was speaking, her voice like water. It didn't matter what she was saying. She was with him.

**With a jolt the scene changed and the boy jumped up. His arms reached for his beloved but she was gone. Fading with the trees, grass and lake.**

**When it was done, he was somewhere else. His right hand was no longer flesh and blood but cold and metal. Another hand was within his and he looked at the woman next to him. It was she. His love. His life. She smiled beneath the white veil and he gripped her hand harder. He would not loose her this time.**

**At least he didn't want to. But yet again the world shifted violently. Now there was no peaceful chirping or soft winds. But hot that lava lapped against the land he stood upon. A red sky took the place of the blue one. Nevertheless she was still there…and…crying. He reached out to hold her but she pulled away from him, frightful and hurt.**

**He couldn't hear what she was saying but his soul and heart were breaking with each tear that spilled down her face. Anger swept over him and lifted his hand. Her eyes grew wide as she clawed at her throat before he released his hold over her.**

**Images raced across his vision. Her smiling, her crying, her laughing. They were slow at first. Tantalizing. But they sped up, giving him only flashes as though life was speeding past him. Then…they froze. And another replaced her face. Another with the same long, brown hair. Same wide eyes and long nose. Same fair skin that his hands begged to touch. But it wasn't her. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a start, Vader's eyes flew open. He was no longer dreaming. The world where his eyes had seen without the help of a machine was hidden behind a black mask. His breath which was before able to jump, race and pause was now monotone. But that did not stop his heart from speeding.

It had been 14 years since he last had a dream about Her. _Padme'. _

His mind skillfully went thorough the dream and paused on the last face he had seen. _This is not Padme'. This…is…the emperor's new apprentice. _He laughed as best as he could. _If I did not already know the identity of my child I'd swear it was her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Time to go. Get up."

Ariala pushed herself up on her forearms. The man who had spoken to her was dressed in the standard forest green of the military. His hat was nestled over his black hair. A few loose wisps dangled over his gray eyes and tickled his short nose.

"I said get up, _rebel_."

Ariala rolled her eyes. He was young and obviously nervous. She wouldn't give him a hard time. Rising she walked over to him. Two troopers came and bound her hands before leading her to a shuttle.

Once inside she was sent to a corner where her hands and feet were tied to a wall. The ship rumbled and took off, flying for an only a short time. The landing was smooth and almost instantly Ariala felt an ocean of power slam into her. The girl stumbled as she was lead closer to the source.

The exit ramp lowered with a cloud of steam. Her footsteps clinked on the metal matching the sharp beating of her heart. Before her, in a dark blue cloak stood an old man, hunched over a cane. At Ariala's appearance he laughed in a gravelly cackling tone.

"You are indeed powerful. You will make a fine apprentice."

"Don't count on it. I won't become your pet."

He laughed again, "Oh, but you will. You will." He turned and limped away laughing as the troopers surrounding Ariala nudged her down a hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once more Ariala was held captive inside a cell no larger than a car. It seemed the cells of the Death Star were modeled after the cells on this planet. The black room had only a single bench that served as her table, bed, chair and for whatever else she needed a flat surface. A tiny rectangle was fitted in the door and soon after her imprisonment a tray of food was slipped through.

On it was a simple meal. A loaf of bread, a bowl of oddly colored soup, a goblet of water. Nothing too fancy, just enough to keep her alive.

It took her a while of staring at the tray before she dared to touch the food. First it was the bread. The long loaf seemed to be normal. It smelled as though it was just made. Breaking off a corner she sniffed it yet again before tasting a small bit. When nothing happened she continued to nibble at it until only half of the loaf remained.

Rubbing her dry throat she looked between the soup and water. The purple soup made her gag so she lifted the goblet of water to her mouth and sipped lightly. Once again nothing happened and she downed most of the clear and refreshing liquid.

Sighing she tossed the bread onto the tray and watched as it flopped into the soup. Shivering as it drowned in the odd food, Ariala turned over and began to drift into a troubled sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ariala walked through the dark and dank halls. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here but as she walked into an open door that didn't matter anymore. Across from the entry way was a young boy with torn clothes. He was held up on the low ceiling, the ties encircling his wrists. His feet just barely touched the floor as they swung. Above his head, his hands bled from multiple cuts. His face – his young and innocent face was purple and swollen from repeated abuse. His pale chest and legs were marked with neat but horribly painful saber marks and over his heart was the black mark of blaster fire.**

**Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ariala walked over to the boy and lifted his drooped chin only to drop it at the blood shot eyes. Yet despite that she had easily made out the identity of the victim and the name pounded in her head. _Luke._**

**Backing away from the boy her head shaking, Ariala tripped. Pushing herself up she gasped at the object that had blocked her exit: the upper part of a body of a man with blonde hair. Twisting around the young girl found the legs, her eyes also passing over the mutilated bodies of Leia and Bail Organa.**

**Sobbing softly, Ariala stood and carefully made her away to the exit.**

"**A-Ari…ala."**

**The young Jedi froze in her tracks not wanting to turn around. Chains clinked and something moved across the floor. "Aria…la." The moaning and weak voice grew louder as another seconded it. "Aria…la. Ariala. Ariala! ARIALA!" Turning on her heel Ariala screamed as the bodies of her friends closed in on her. Their faces were stained with tears, their hands reaching out for her.**

"**Ari," cried Leia. "Help…please…help." Her outstretched arms were broken and the bone was poking through her skin. Blood coursed down her arms. **

"**I can't."**

"**Ari." This time it was Luke. His mouth was open in a foolish grin that Ariala had known him for. His arms were the closest and she backed away further, stepping into the hall. **

"**Ari, help us. " Now it was Taro who took up the call followed by Bail.**

"**I'm sorry. I can't."**

"**You have to my young padawan."**

**Ariala turned as the broken and bleeding figure of Ben limped down the hall. Her old master joined the others in their efforts to reach her. Taro pulled himself across the floor and reached his hand out grabbing her ankle. Screaming, the girl fell but she quickly pushed herself into a sitting position.**

**Luke was the next to grab her though his scarred legs did not hold him and he fell on top of her. His hands were on her face and despite al of her wiggling and cries for help no one came and she could not move from beneath the boy.**

"**Help…we need you…Ari please…"**

"**What can I do…I can't…I'm sorry…I'm not strong enough…"**

**Hands clawed at her, voices overlapped begging for her assistance and the young Jedi writhed under it all, tears falling from her eyes. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a deserted room on the rebel base, Princess Leia paced around tears dripping down her face. In her hand balled into a tight little wad was a picture. A picture of her, her mother, Bail, Taro, the council and most painfully Ariala.

The sixteen-year-old girl was Leia's closest friend. After all when you're a princess and the youngest council member not many others wanted to talk to you for you. The girl fell in to a seat and pulled her knees up to her chest just as the door slid open and Luke walked in.

"…They…um…might have found a weakness in the Death Star…" Luke said haltingly before mentally kicking himself and sitting next to the Princess. "My uncle always said that once you die you have the power to watch over everyone you care about. He said my father was watching over me."

"Thanks Luke."

"And Ari can take care of herself. She was always strong. I'm sure she's fine."

Leia smiled and the two rose leaving the quiet room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ariala twisted in her sleep then shot up looking around in a wild manner. Her eyes were peeled open, as they grew accustomed to the dark. The tray of food which was there when she fell asleep was now gone. Probably taken away during her slumber. But that didn't matter now. Only her visions mattered. Her visions of pain.

Ariala shook her head trying to erase the images of his body falling onto hers. The bruises that covered his face and body that were already purple against his pale skin. And his voice that pleaded for help. Again she shook her head managing to replace his face with another. Leia.

Ariala rubbed her eyes and the image faded only for another to take its place. Bail, then Taro. For a third time, Ariala found herself shaking her head. Lying down the girl stared up at the ceiling. She would find no sleep now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the next few weeks Ariala's visions continued. At first they came only in her sleep. Dreams that plagued her mind. But after a while they began to show themselves in her waking state as well. And they always grew worse. The originals were always there but time after time the visualizations would add the council members, the maids, the butlers. Even images of what she thought her mother and father would have looked like. All of them weighed down upon her mind.

It was the 16th day in her cell when her visions took a new route. Somewhere in her mind a bell was going off signaling that soon she would see the familiar tray of soup, bread and water slip through the door. And indeed a tray did slip through. But not with the food she had expected. Instead the plate that normally held the bread was now home to a bleeding and pale forearm. The usually purple soup was now a thick deep red liquid that smelled of rancid blood. The girl back away and pushed herself further back onto the metal bench.

Blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes Ariala looked at the tray once again. The previous images were gone now and the normal food stood in its place. Swallowing nervously the girl lifted the bread to her face dropping it when she once again saw the dead arm.

From that day on, Ariala refused to eat, refused to sleep and within another week the girl had driven herself into insanity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How is she?"

"She has turned away yet another meal, my Lord."

"That does not answer my question."

"She is afraid. The hallucinogens have done their job."

"Good." The cloaked man rose and followed by two guards concealed behind layers of red clothing. The three made their way down a the hall and to the door of Ariala's cell. With the push of a button the door slid open and revealed young Ariala huddled in a corner wide-eyed and muttering.

"I-I-I c-c-ca-can't…I-I have to-have to-save-them…B-B-Ben L-Leia...Luke…T-Taro…Bail…I-I-I have to. T-They-They need-need me."

Palpatine smiled as he came near the girl and sat next to her. "My young apprentice. You can save your friends…with the right power. Power I can unleash from inside of you."

"I-I have to." Ariala said not really hearing the emperor's words.

"Come with me." The man rose and the girl followed cautiously. Palpatine smiled and chuckled evilly. _She is so close to being mine._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the outer reaches of space near the Fourth moon of Yavin a great battle was taking place between the rebels and the Empire. The tiny X-wing ships were greatly maneuvering around the blasts from the Death Star although they were having more trouble with the TIE fighters. Already so many of the rebel fighters had been blown out of the stars and only Luke remained as he race down a small trench in the exterior of the Death Star.

Behind him three TIE fighters were closing in on him. The leader had already fired upon R2 and the little droid was now of no use.

Luke raced ahead trying to get as much speed as possible when from above him a laser blast took out one of the wingman TIE fighters.

The leader, who happened to be Lord Vader, looked back, shocked. "What?"

A round flat ship came zipping down and a voice screamed into Luke's ear over the intercom. "Yahoo!"

The voice was none other than Han Solo and he fired yet again on two more TIE fighters. One of the Wingmen veered to one side, colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process. The panicked man crashed into the sidewall of the trench and exploded. Vader's ship spun out of the trench leaving Luke and Han alone in the area.

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

With a smile Luke looked up and fired into the exhaust port. Pulling up the two ships flew off just as the Death Star exploded in a haze of white light.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."

**X-x-x-0-x-x-X_ 2 years later_ X-x-x-0-x-x-X**

A little ship twisted as its damaged wing began to fall apart. Inside, the pilot was pressing buttons and twisting knobs as he tried to regain a straight path. In front of him was a large Destroyer, which he was hastily nearing. Pressing the comlink button on his right, the pilot screamed into the mike.

"Clear hanger 54 dash 3!"

A gurgled response was the only reply before he switched off the comlink. The damaged TIE fighter entered the hanger with a loud crash. The left wing finally broke off and clattered to the floor. The remaining one scraped across the floor, the pilot unable to lower the landing gear.

The abandoned hanger quieted once more as the ship skidded to a halt and toppled over dumping the pilot. The man stood and dusted off his clothes before looking around fearfully. Upon finding that he was alone the man breathed a sigh of relief. Digging into the battered ship he pulled out a small disk that he slipped into his pocket.

Sighing again, he made his way down the halls and to the doors of the one who ran the Star Destroyer _Perpetrator._ The doors opened as the pilot neared them and upon his entry they closed leaving him a room of darkness. Stepping carefully the man made his way down the three steps and paused as a cold and angry voice called to him.

"Well, captain. What information do you have for me?"

The pilot gulped and opened his mouth trying to speak. The voice cut him off.

"Ah, so then none. You have become quite the disappointment, captain. Already you have destroyed half of the ships on board, abandoned all of you missions while your crew was left to die and each time you return, you bring little to no intel."

"I – I am sorry--" the pilot stammered as he pulled the disk out.

"Your apologizes no longer suffice. I have been far too kind with you." There was a squeak as a chair turned in the dark. "Do you recall what I said when I first took control of the _Perpetrator_?"

"We are all expendable and…you will not hesitate to make that clear."

There was another squeak followed by clicking footsteps as the owner of the voice stood. "Well now you are most expendable, Captain Netie. Your mistakes have sealed you fate." From the center of the room a beam of red light glowed and Netie began to back away tripping on the stairs.

The footsteps closed in and the red light swung evilly. "Goodbye, Captain." The red light was lifted upward and Netie screamed as it came down and with that the captain was forever quiet.

Kicking the lifeless body, a figure bent down and picked up the disk. "So, you did have something after all." Walking over to a console, the figured activated the machine and a bright blue light filled the room revealing a girl of eighteen. She had long brown hair that was parted on the far left. The larger chunk of hair covered her right eye while the rest hung loosely down her back.

Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless black catsuit with string ties at the cleavage. On her feet, hidden beneath the flare pants were 3" boots that reached up to her knees. Covering the tight fitting clothing was a thick black cloak. The inner lining was a soft purple silk. Under it she crossed her arms pulling the two sides closer. The overly large hood covered her only visible blue-with-gold-rim eye as she lowered her head.

Inserting the disk into the machine a flood of numbers and codes appeared on the large screen. Sighing she pressed a button and the codes translated into data readouts for the medical frigate. Leaning in the girl noticed that the weaker areas were marked. Five in all.

Pressing a control on an opposite panel the girl turned and waited until the image of the emperor appeared. "What news do you have, Lord Vara?"

"Not much, my master. The insolence of my men is affecting our mission. Despite that I did find out that the rebels weakest point is also their strongest. Fighters often surround the medical frigates but they can easily be taken care of. The frigates are slow moving and without the protection of the rebel's out of date weapons the Empire can easily strike them down. There have weaker points in their shields that Destroyers will easily penetrate."

"Yes and without a safe haven they will be scattered and frightened. They will be much easier to dispose of."

"Shall I send the order to destroy them?"

"No. I shall send someone…expendable. The emperor smiled. "You have done well. Return to Coruscant immediately."

"Yes, my master. As you wish." The holo-message frizzled out and on the dying planet of Coruscant the emperor laughed. As he though back on the two years of training his apprentice had gone though he still found himself amused that she was now fully obedient.

She had been quite stubborn once his hallucinogens had worn off. But as her power grew she became more and more 'his pet'.

"_**Obi-Wan lied to me! He sent me out here to die!" Ariala Forced a chair across the room and from a safe corner the emperor laughed as she continued on her rampage. "He said he couldn't teach me anymore! He lied! He was too afraid of my power! He knew I was stronger than him…He knew! I'm glad he's dead. He deserves it after what he did to me." The room creaked as the walls folded under her anger.**_

_**The girl rounded on the emperor her eyes flaming with sadness and rage. "It's because of him my friends will die. All because of him."**_

"_**You can stop their death…if you gain the right power," Palpatine said smoothly deciding now to prey off over her rage.**_

"_**Your power?" Ariala asked only a hint of disbelief in her voice.**_

"_**Yes. Pledge yourself to the Sith. Only then can you fully understand the power of the Force. Fully understand your own power. And only then can you save your friends."**_

_**The girl stood quietly fuming the images flashing before her eyes and before she could realize what she was doing she had fallen onto her knees, kneeling. "I pledge…myself to you…and the ways and teachings of the Sith…" She paused lowering her eyes to the ground "…my master."**_

_**Palpatine laughed in a victorious chuckle before placing a hand upon the girl's head. "Good. From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Vara. The name Ariala is a sign of your past weakness. Never use it again."**_

"_**Yes, my master. As you wish." **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lord Vara stood behind her master, her arms crossed over her chest. The two were inside of a large red office that thirty plus years ago was the office that served her master when so many still called him _Chancellor_ Palpatine. In front of them, on a holo-projector was the kneeling form of Darth Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked, his voice overlapping with his monotone breathing.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." Palpatine replied calmly.

"I have felt it."

"We have a new enemy -- Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, my master."

"He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."

"Yes. The entire Skywalker line in my grip. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my master."

"Good."

The image faded out leaving the two Sith Lords in the quiet of the nearly abandoned building.

Palpatine laughed lightly. "Yes, the entire Skywalker line." Standing from his large chair he left the room followed closely by Vara.

"There is no need to remain at my side, Lord Vara. Go. Do as you wish"

"Yes, master." The girl nodded and turned down a hall. A small smile had crept onto her face as she passed a window. Behind some buildings she could see a large tower. _The home of the Jedi._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From a large picture window on the speeding _Avenger, _the Millennium Falcon could be seen dodging both asteroids and laser blasts. As the two ships exited the asteroid field the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ turned around charging the larger ship.

Within the Destroyer, the entire crew pushed their mouths closed, stunned that such a small ship dared to try attack them.

"They're moving to attack position," The captain nearly laughed but when it became apparent that the ship was not going to turn and run he decided not to take any chances. "Shields up!"

Needa and his men ducked as the _Falcon_ neared the bridge window. At the last minute, the pirate ship pulled up and out of sight.

"Track them. They may come around for another pass."

"Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes.

"They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device."

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir."

Needa lowered his head, looked out of the window as the communications officer approached him. "Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit."

Needa sighed heavily. "Get a shuttle ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them, and apologize to Lord Vader. Meanwhile, continue to scan the area."

"Yes, Captain Needa."

Onboard the Executor, Vader sat in throne type chair. Behind his mask , his eyes were closed in mediation. Luke's power was steadily growing, piece-by-piece like a puzzle slowly being put together.

A presence nearing his quarters caused him to snap open his eyes just as two men stepped into the room. "Lord Vader. Captain Needa from the _Avenger._" One man nodded and left as Needa stepped into the room.

"Captain, I assume you have the _Falcon_ on board your ship and the rebels in chains."

"We did have them, Lord. But they turned to attack position and…they disappeared from our scanners. I offer the utmost apologizes for this error and - "the man stopped talking as an invisible hand wrapped around his throat. His eyes bulged and his veins popped out as his breathing became harder and harder to achieve.Falling on his knees the man took one last strained breath before collapsing on the floor.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa." The dark lord who had just taken Needa's life stepped over the man followed by a very interested Darth Vara. Two black clad storm troopers dragged the lifeless body and carry it away as Admiral Piett once again came rushing up Vader. "Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now.

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory.

"Yes, my lord. We'll find them."

"Don't fail me again, Admiral." Vader strode off as the admiral turns to an aide, a little more uneasy than when he arrived. "Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet."

"Yes sir." The aide hurried off just as the communications officer came into sight.

"Admiral, Bobba Fett has just sent word. The _Falcon_ did not jump to light-speed but is heading towards a planet in this system. Bespin I believe."

"Bespin? There's not much there."

"Just a small mining operation owned by a Lando Calrissian."

"They must be going there. Good job. Return to your post."

"Yes, sir."

Piett sighed and stopped a trooper. "Where is Lord Vader?"

"Training room, sir."

"Very good." The storm trooper continued whatever it was he was doing as Piett made his way to the large multileveled training facility.

"My Lord," Piett called pulling the Darth once again out of his meditation.

"Yes, Admiral?"

Needa gulped. The tone of Vader's voice – although not able to change - was more frightening and rage filled than usual. "One of the bounty hunters has reported that the _Falcon_ has not entered light speed but is instead traveling towards Bespin. We believe that they maybe going to the mining facility there in Cloud City."

"Interesting. Set a course for Bespin immediately. Arrive before the rebels. I will deal with this hidden operation."

"Yes, sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The little Y-wing shuttle landed beneath the peach clouds meeting with an angered man. Behind him stood a group of 5 soldiers. As the exit ramp lowered with a chorus of hissing steam the man walked forward backpedaling when he heard the haunting breathing of Darth Vader.

"Lando Calrissian, I presume."

"Yes," Lando answered eyeing the Dark lord warily. For many years the empire had ignored his tiny operation. Vader's appearance was a horrible turn in events.

"You have done well in hiding your business from the Empire," Vader said as he began walking slowly to the double doors. Lando followed him, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. "That however has changed. The emperor does not approve of hidden bases. And neither do I. They are often full of rebellious characters."

"There aren't any rebels here. We're just a simple mining colony."

"Yet you have failed to appear in the mining guild. You are building a bad case for yourself Calrissian. However, I will over look this, for a price."

"What?"

"A band of rebels is coming to your quaint little city. They are important to the Empire. Turn them over to me when they arrive and I can promise you that the Empire will not bother you again."

"What's the catch?" Lando asked turning to face the Dark Lord.

"A test of your loyalty to the Empire. The ship they are piloting is the _Millennium_ _Falcon_."

At this the man's eyes widened though he tried to hide his shock.

"So the name means something. All the better." Vader began walking off before turning back to face him once more. "Remember, Calrissian, bring them to me and you won't find yourself at the emperor's mercy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within the quarters assigned her on Cloud City, Leia paced in agitation. It had been a full day since they arrived on Cloud City. Everyone was friendly and the cities beauty could have rivaled Alderaan but the young princess could not find comfort. Her heart was telling her that something terrible was going on here and she didn't want to stick around and find out.

Sighing she stood by a window and looked at a ship that passed by just as the doors slid open. "The ship is almost finished," Han commented smiling as he came in. "Two or Three more things and we're in great shape."

"The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost."

Han took hold of the girl's shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead. "Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

"I don't trust Lando."

"Well, I don't trust him, either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone."

"And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?"

The room quieted at the sad acknowledgement and remained that way until the doors once again opened, Chewbacca storming in. In his hands was a box of parts belonging to the groups golden droid.

"What happened?" Leia asked almost afraid of the answer.

Chewie set the case on a table, grunting and groaning an explanation.

"Found him in a junk pile?" Han translated.

"Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?"

The Wookie studied the array of robot parts and shrugged sadly.

"Lando's got people who can fix him."

"No, thanks."

There was a buzz and the door slid open, revealing Lando.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really."

"You look absolutely beautiful." A sly smile spread over his face as he took in her change in clothes. Rather than her cold-weather pants and jacket she now wore a long reddish-brown dress. Her hair was twisted into a bun. Two braids that hung from the bottom were looped up into the bun. "You truly belong here with us among the clouds."

"Thank you."

"Will you join me for a little refreshment? Everyone's invited, of course."

Leia took Lando's offered arm, and the group turned to go but not before Lando spots 3PO's remains.

"Having trouble with you droid?"

Han and Leia exchanged a quick glance.

"No. No problem. Why?" Han and Leia move arm-in-arm through the door, followed by Lando and Chewie. Behind them the door slid closed.

"Since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the...uh...jurisdiction of the Empire." Lando said as the group walked down the hallways. Behind him Leia leaned forward. "So you're part of the mining guild then?"

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked as they neared a set of cream doors.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." Lando pressed a button on a control panel and the doors opened.

Beyond them was a beautiful table decorated with tall flowers and on the far end stood Darth Vader. Shocked by the Dark Lord's presence, Han drew his blaster and fired five shots, which Vader blocked before Forcing the gun into his hand.

"We would be honored if you would join us." And as if on cue, a horde of troopers filled the hallway as Bobba Fett emerged from behind a wall.

Still at the entryway, Han looked at his old friend with hurt and disbelief.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." The group moved into the room and took their seats just as the doors closed behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was colossal. A place of magnificence. Even now when it was so badly damaged, the Jedi Temple stood as a reminder of the old republic. And Vara found it sickening. The beautiful building did not help to protect its inhabitants from the raid of the Sith. If beauty was all it had then was a great disappointment.

Shaking her head, the woman climbed the steps and pushed on the door. With a creak it opened before toppling over. Scoffing she stepped into the building. Already she could tell that the fight that ensued here was great. Most of the pillars had fallen and the blaster shots in the walls would never fade. Stepping gingerly she made her away to the sacred room of the Jedi Council.

The circular room was not marked by blaster fire but by saber cuts. A few of the personalized chairs had been sliced through and often Vara found her eyes wondering over dark spots of blood. Turning she found one seat that had survived and fell into it. The metal beams creaked and two creatures rushed out from under it.

They were brown rodents with large pointed ears. The carnivore teeth hung over their bottom lip like fangs and two tails swished in the air as they rushed into the hall.

A few quiet minutes passed before she became bored. Rising, the Sith left the room and made her way to the Archive Hall. The computers in the room were all out of commission it seemed, either destroyed or out of power. Walking down the hall she ran her hands over the busts of the famous Jedi. She had not known any of them, so she had no problem pushing them over and watching them break.

At the end of the hall was a single R2 unit. It was hidden in a dark corner and after a little digging Vara found that the droid had not been decommissioned but had simply shut off to conserve power. Luckily the power cell was self-restoring and it had quite a bit of power in his systems. Switching it on Vara watched as its body lit up and released an escalating sequence of beeps. The dome shaped head swiveled until it came to a halt, its "eye" resting on his awakener.

"You have quite a lot of power remaining, little droid. Enough, perhaps to reactive one of these computers?"

The droid whistled and rolled over to the row of monitors. Plugging into the power console it beeped a couple of times before the screen flickered on.

"Good."

Another whistled reply that was immediately translated on the screen, (((_Thank you.))) _The message faded away to be replaced by another as the unit beeped. (((_What else should I do?)))_

"Find all of the recorded archives with Anakin Skywalker." There was a whirring sound before a holo-image opened in front of her.

It was of a young Anakin on his first day before the Jedi council.

_(((The little boy stood in front of the 12 Jedi. He was trying as hard as he could to not be intimidated but the judging looks they gave him shook his resolve. The man he was facing held a screen in his hand. Sighing and lowering it he turned to a green creature on his right._

_The little creature nodded and faced Anakin. "How feel you?"_

_"Cold, sir."_

_"Afraid are you?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"See through you, we can."_

_"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Another Jedi said. He one had a long head that was covered with white hair._

_"I miss her." Anakin said as though it was the most obvious thing._

_"Afraid to lose her?" The green being asked._

_"What's that got to do with anything?_

_"Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side...fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you.")))_

"Skip this. Go ahead…5 years…" the droid responded and the image was replaced with another. Anakin, now with 5 years of Jedi training under his belt was showing great potential. Vara watched with interest as he sparred with another young Padawan. The two seemed evenly matched but it was quiet obvious that Anakin was not using all of his abilities. His opponent on the other hand was biting her lip in concentration.

_So it seems that my father was always strong. Good._

When the battle was finished the image faded out only to be replaced by another. Vara watched each one that was shown to her until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Clicking the computer off, she stood and pulled her hood back over her eyes.

The little R2 unit beeped and rolled back into its corner. With a final whistle it shut off and the room was drowned in silence. Vara made her away back to the speeder parked in front of the building. With one last glance at the five towers, the woman raced back toward the Senate.

For the 2 weeks, Vara could often be found sitting in the Jedi Archive Hall pouring over every file. After she had finished with her father's past she had gone on to Obi-Wan's which then lead her to the files of Qui-Gon, Yoda and Mace Windu. After a week she had gone through the files for the entire council.

Her mind still teeming with curiosity she decided to see exactly what had occurred the day the Jedi fell.

_(((The doors of the Jedi Temple were blown open and Anakin entered followed by a battalion of clone troopers. The former Jedi was cloaked and with his large hood covering his eyes he was easily pulling off the look of evil. Almost as soon as they entered, Jedi came from behind the pillars and the ranks of the clones broke apart. Blasters fired, Saber's sliced through the air and Anakin watched as he effortlessly pushed his way through it all. _

_The Sith made his way to each of the Jedi quarters. All of them were empty since most of the Jedi had gone to the entryway. But when he stepped into the room of Jedi Master Shaak Ti he was slightly surprise to find that she was there. The red-faced woman turned with a start her saber already drawn. At the sight of Anakin she lowered the blade. "Young Skywalker. It is good to see a friendly face." _

_The man said nothing but simply ignited his Saber. With the element of surprise on his side, he made to strike down the Jedi. Shaak blocked and backed away._

_"Skywalker! What are you…"Shaak gasped with painful realization, "…You've turned! This…all of this is your fault!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"You fools denied me the proper respect."_

_"You were put on the council. At such a young age…and to still be a padawan. It is the greatest honor."_

_"Then why was I not treated like it?" Anakin growled and with the power of his rage he ran his blade through the woman watching her body fall to the ground. _

_Scowling he left the room and made his way outside into the battle-scarred hall._

_The shots seemed to evade him and he was unscathed when he arrived in the Council room. The room was full of younglings huddled fearfully behind a chair. At a familiar face one of them stepped forward. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" _

Anakin looked at them with an expression of mixed emotions before igniting his saber. The child backed away as Anakin reluctantly killed them.)))

Vara switched off the hologram and shut her eyes. Killing children was a level of cruelty she had not yet achieved and she found herself wondering if that same cold-heartedness was in her as well. Sighing, she turned the screen back on and watched the rest of the battle trying to harden her heart each time a youngling fell to Anakin's blade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next week, Vara was spending her time decoding a message 18 years old. So far from what she had learned it was sent every remaining Jedi spread across the galaxy. It was a message stating that they should all stay away.

Curious to see how many had received the message, she tried tracing the signal but it was too old and the trail was too far-gone. Sighing the Sith, turned and headed for the Archive Hall where her computer and droid stood awaiting.

"Give me the files for every Jedi."

The R2 unit beeped and the screen was filled with rushing images. Suddenly they stopped and Vara read it.

**Name:** Ailtra, Kaara

**Sex:** Female

**Species:** Human

**Rank:** Knight

**Midichlorian count:** 5,834

**Status:** DECEASED - Natural

Next to it was a picture and more on her background.

"Give me the files for all of the Jedi that were alive during the raid on the temple." Another flood of images, most of which had been recorded as DECEASED – Killed although there were a few categorized as MISSING. Among them was Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"From these give me all of the Missing Jedi." Yet another blur of files. Vara skimmed through them quickly. 20 in all. A smile came over her face. 20 Jedi possibly still alive, hidden under the nose of the Emperor.

The holo-link on her hip buzzed, pulling Vara out of her thoughts. Turning it on she was not surprised to find, the Emperor's hooded face staring at her. Reaching over, she clicked the computer screen off just as Palpatine began revolving to look at her surroundings.

"The Jedi Temple. Brings back memories to see its crumbling halls. Did you learn anything of value, Lord Vara?"

The girl was quiet. Of course, she had learned something: the fact that there were Jedi remaining. But it was only a possibility. _Why tell him? He doesn't need to be bothered by old and tired heroes._ "No, my master."

"Very well. Return to the Center." The image fizzed out and Vara stood wondering why she had lied. The reason she though of earlier didn't make much sense. Yoda was the fiercest Jedi alive. If he still lived, her master would be in great danger. Yet she had said nothing…and she felt no guilt.

Clicking the screen back on, the girl saved the files to a small disk, which she slipped into her pocket. Pulling her hood back over her grinning eyes, Vara made her way outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darth Vader strode through into a room where two storm troopers prepared an elaborate torture mechanism with long, sharp instruments decorating it. Han, who was strapped to a rack, glanced around nervously before the rack tilted forward onto the torture device. The mechanism glowed red and sparks shot up, striking Han's face. Satisfied with the man's soft but still pained screams Vader left the room with a sweep of cape.

Outside, in the small hallway, Lando and Bobba Fett waited. The unmasked man was first to speak. "Lord Vader."

The Sith turned to the bounty hunter ignoring Lando's call. "You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker."

As if on cue, Han's screams could be clearly heard through the torture room door.

"He's no good to me dead."

"He will not be permanently damaged."

"Lord Vader," Lando tried again. "What about Leia and the Wookie?

"They must never again leave this city."

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."

Lando sighed. "No."

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here."

The Sith swept into a waiting elevator the doors closing behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The prison chamber was empty save for Chewbacca and the partly repaired 3PO. The droid was commenting on Chewbacca's work until he realized that his head as backwards and after a stream of insults the annoyed Wookie shut off the droid drowning the room in silence.

A few minutes passed until the doors opened and Han was dragged in. Dropping his repair work, Chewbacca grabbed his friend supporting him.

"I feel terrible." Han as though just realizing how much pain he was in. His friend barked in a worried reply. Han leaned onto a metal platform and just as he did Leia was pushed into the room. Stumbling over to her love she stroked his face kneeling at his side.

"Why are they doing this?"

"They never even asked me any questions."

Before the conversation could continue the cell door slid open and Lando, with two of his guards, entered.

"Lando." Leia said softly yet angrily.

"Get out of here, Lando!" Han yelled pushing himself up.

"Shut up!" The room quieted as the miner's outburst. "Now listen, Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?"

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" the princess asked.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead."

"He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker."

At the mention of his young friend Han tried to sit up further. "Luke?

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."

"And we're the bait." Leia cried

"Well, he's on his way."

Han scoffed. "Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? _My_ _friend_!"

Angered by the events, the pilot rushed forward with a sloppy punch that just barely missed Lando. The two guards, who had entered with the miner, jabbed Han with the ends of their weapons causing him to fall over. Chewbacca growled ready to attack when once again Lando silence everyone. "Stop! I've done all I can do. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

"Yeah, you're a real hero."

Lando and the guards left as Han wiped the blood from his chin. Leia squatted near him dabbing at the wound. "You certainly have a way with people."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The white hallways were eerily quiet as Luke and R2-D2 made their way through Cloud City. Both were on edge not sure what to make of the empty passageways. R2's frightened whistles echoed and Luke found himself trying not to jump.

"Quiet."

The little droid obeyed as they turned a corner only to come into the sights of two imperial soldiers. The troopers fired one shot each, both missing the youth. Drawing his own blaster, Luke fired at his enemies watching as they fell to his accuracy.

Two other military guards whisked away a silver coffee table, which Luke noticed to be Han Solo encased in carbonite. The blaster fire continued as the pirate was removed from Luke's vision. From somewhere the young boy heard his name being called frantically.

"Luke! Luke, don't -- it's a trap!" The voice was that of Leia's as she was pulled behind a wall. The boy looked on in shock as she reappeared one last time. "It's a trap!"

Snapped out of whatever it was that held him in place, Luke raced after them. The hallways twisted confusingly and somehow Luke found himself in the anteroom and paused. Looking around he noticed that in his chase he lost Leia and the others. But the lack of his friends was not as startling as the rumbling power that danced in the Force. Doors clanged shut around him as the sound of monotone breathing caught his attention.

Turning, he came face-to-face with Darth Vader who stood on a platform slightly above the boy. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker," Vader observed as Luke climbed the stairs. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

At these words Luke ignited his saber and raised it to his face. Vader did the same and the two began the battle they both would remember forever. Both swords hummed as they clashed. Eyes did not blink, in fear of missing a crucial opening.

"You have learned much, young one." Vader mused.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

With the experience from years of training, Vader knocked Luke's sword from his hand, leaving the young, aspiring Jedi defenseless. Not giving him much time to react, the Lord swiped at Luke's feet.

Jumping to protect himself, Luke tumbled down the stairs and landed face up on the carbon-freezing platform. Vader jumped down landing menacingly in front of the boy just as Luke regained his footing.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

"No!" backing away from the black figure the boy toppled into the carbon chamber and out of Vader's sight.

"All to easy," Vader claimed as he Forced the machine on. Walking around it he continued speaking. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." Hearing an almost undetectable pant of effort Vader looked up to see Luke, hanging in a mess of hoses.

"Impressive..." Vader struck slicing a hose but missing his prey. "Most impressive."

Luke jumped down to the platform and called his saber back to him. As soon as the familiar hilt touched his palm he re-ignited the blade.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear...now release your anger."

More cautious of his emotions, Luke begins to retreat as Vader goaded him on. Now well aware of his past foolishness, Luke struck swiftly and surprisingly Vader retreated. Luke tried again, the same. Again and again he found himself pushing the Dark lord back.

"Only your hatred can destroy me," Vader commented as though being forced back was part of his plan.

Ignoring the words, Luke leaped into the air and somersaulted over Vader. He landed on the floor and slashed at his opponent as the room filled with steam. Noticing Luke's growing confidence and abilities, Vader retreated. Loosing his balance, he fell into a pit, his "oh" of surprise fading quickly. Luke looked over the edge before much more gracefully following the Dark Lord.

Moving through a tunnel like entrance, Luke cautiously approached the reactor room. Igniting his sword and moving into the room toward a large window, the boy noticed the intimidating breathing of Vader.

Raising his sword and moveingforward to attack, Luke was barely aware of the large machine thathurtled toward him. Just in time to save himself, Luke sliced through the metal turning as yet another piece flies toward him. Using the Force, Luke managed to deflect it and sent it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield. Piece-by-piece machinery in the room launched itself at the youth and Luke does his best to deflect the painful attacks, but his body is tired and bruised and unable to move fast enough.

Finally, as if waiting for its moment of glory, one last machine Forces its way to the boy. With a swipe from his sword Luke knocked the appliance out of his path and crashing out of the large circular window. Fierce winds whipped into the room sucking out everything thatwas not nailed down, including Luke.

The cold and windy room is home to only a thin platform, which Luke fell onto. Slipping off of the walkway, he clawed at the bars and scrambled back into a standing position. With his light saber safely on his belt, Luke moved along the railing and up to the control room.

Senses on high alert, he does not miss Vader, who angrily lunged at the boy. Immediately igniting raising his saber to meet Vader's, Luke tried to defend himself. Sparks flew and tensions rose as Vader forced Luke backward toward the gantry. With an angry and powerful shove, Luke toppled backwards. Above him, stood Vader with his red blade only inches away from the youth's throat.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

Ever contradictory, Luke knocked Vader's saber away giving himself enough time to roll to the side and stand. Again the battle raged on, Luke doing all he could to remain upright. In astroke of luck, the boy managed to nick Vader's shoulder. The black armor sparked and smoked and for an instant Vader seemed to be hurt, but he immediately recovered.

Worried, tired, frightened and shivering, Luke backed along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader comes at him, now far too angry to use his skill. Dodging around a couple of thick pipes, Luke avoided a deadly strike toward his head. The top part of the pipes tumbles down into the void.

Now standing on an even narrower path, Luke hesitates and in that moment, Vader's sword tan through Luke's wrist cutting off his hand. The youth cried out in agony as he gripped his smoking nub. Now, disarmed, cornered and afraid Luke began to crawl backwards.

"There is no escape," Vader said, watching with disgust at Luke's crippled form. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" Luke yelled as he pulled himself up against a tall, thick pipe in the center of the room. Around it, was a thin circular stand, on which Luke cautiously stepped. His feet slipped and the boy paused turning to look as Vader continued his rant.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side." Knowing that his saber was of no more use, the Dark lord deactivated it and slipped it back onto his belt. In that short pause an idea formed in Vader's mind. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." It wasn't a question. Vader knew the truth and he also knew his old master. Obi-wan would never admit such to someone so young.

"He told me enough!" Luke answered, wrapping his injured arm around the pipe as he stood on the thin circle. "He told me you killed him."

"No. I am your father."

Shocked, Luke looked at the masked Sith in utter disbelief. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

A painful realization came over his face and he let out a chocked sob covered by his screams.

"Luke," Vader continued, "You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It's the only way."

Thrusting his hand toward his son, Vader waited and watched. Luke's face calmed in acceptance and without hesitating Luke pushed himself off of his narrow stand, tumbling downward.

Above him, the Dark Lord lowered his hand and looked over watching his son's descent. Believing him to be doomed to death, Vader prepared to turn away when, suddenly, Lukewas pulledinto an exhaust pipe. The boy vanished in a second and Vader, his chances slim but still there, turned and hurried off the platform.

His black cape whipped in the wind as he stepped back into the control room walking purposefully toward the elevator. _He must turn. Only then can I rule as I was meant to. Only then can_I_ be Emperor!_

As soon as he was within the city a he noticed that things had changed. His troopers were stationed everywhere, and the annoying admiral was shouting orders left and right. At Vader's appearance he bowed respectively.

"Lord Vader, the prisoners have escaped. We believe they are heading to their ship."

"That is of no concern to me as of now. Alert my star-destroyer to prepare for my arrival."

"Yes, sir." The group moved out onto the landing platform where the Y-wing shuttle stood. The Dark Lord stalked onboard. "Leave. Now."

"Yes, sir." The pilots engaged the engines and the ship lifted up in to space. In a matter of moments the ship was pulling into the _Executor's _hanger bay. Not waiting for the exit ramp to fully lower, Vader strode forward and straight to the bridge.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, Lord," said Piett as soon as the Sith appeared.

"Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Prepare the boarding party and set for your weapons for stun."

"Yes, my lord." Piett nodded to a soldier behind him and turned to watch the pursuit. Outside the large window the Falcon could be seen trying to avoid the large Destroyer. As his eyes follow the ship the dark lord found it was easier to senseLuke's presence. Reaching for it, Vader called to his son. From onboard the Falcon Vader could hear Luke's response. A mixture of pride and longing filled him when he noticed that Luke had referred to him as "Father".

"Son." Vader said softly "Come with me."

There was no response yet Vader could feel Luke's confusion in their connection.

"Luke…it is your _destiny._" Vader tried again and felt another wave of confusion from the youth. Somewhere closer he heard Piett's voice but his attention was on only one thing. The thing that would soon be in his grasp. Then with a painful jolt, Luke's presence was snatched away as the Falcon ripped into hyperdrive.

The bridge around him remained quiet in fear as Vader turned on his heel. Eyes glanced up before falling back to their work. A sense of great disappointment surrounded the Dark lord who, with his head held high left the awkward stares. Making his way to his chambers he halted outside the door a familiar power knocking at his senses. With a prepared state of mind, Vader entered the room only to find that sitting in his open Oxygen Tank was the same hooded figure he had seen in the Emperor's last message.

"It's not nice to contemplate your masters fall." She whispered, standing. "After all he has done for you. Wanted to do for you."

Vader remained quiet.

Vara smirked. "Don't want to admit it?"

The items in the room quivered violently.

"I understand, father."

"I am not your father."

"Yes you are…Anakin."

"Anakin is dead."

"Right." Vara turned away and looked around the room for a while. Behind her, in his seat, Vader scowled. At the mention of his old name His entire persona had changed and despite his haste in hiding it, Vara had known.

"Obi-Wan often said I look a lot like my mother," Vara commented as she looked in a mirror. "What do you think?" She turned and dropped her hood. Two locks of her brown hair framed her face while the rest was in a high ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

Once again Vader found himself staring at her in surprise. He had already known how similar Padme' and Vara were in looks, but to see the young girl's face reminded himall too much of his lost love.

Vara smirked and turned away to leave.

"Padme's eyes were brown."

The girl paused before leaving, a smile on her face. These next two years would be very interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ok that's all! Finally! Took me forever but here it is! Sorry for any OOCness in Vader and Palpatine. I tried to capture their dialogue and I think I did ok but still, if there is some OOCness don't hesitate to point it out. Hopefully I'll be able to change it. Also feel free to point out errors of any kind. please review!


	8. 6: Captured Again

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry about the long...long...LONG delay in updates.I won't make excuses or things of that nature. AllI really want to say in this A/N is - ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Key:**

_thoughts_

_**memories **_

**dreams, nightmares**

_(((holo-images, computer data, translated R2 units)))_

**Also when I capitalize the word Forced or Forcing, it means used/using the Force**

**Chapter 6: Captured Again**

Vara lay on her back looking up at the metal ceiling. The shuttle she was in would be landing soon and to be honest she wasn't too thrilled about it. Vader – who had finally come to except Vara as his daughter – was greatly disappointed. Actually he was enraged. His anger swelled in the Force sweeping over Vara like a wave of fire.

Somewhere in the midst of that anger she heard him call for her. Sighing, Vara stood and exited her quarters. Within a few moments she was standing onboard the bridge watching as the incomplete Death Star grew closer. The wings closed in as the ship was caught in the tractor beam. A clink of metal hitting metal and the Y-wing was settled in the hanger bay.

The ramp lowered and Vader exited the ship. His mechanical breathing echoed in the quiet bay sending chills through everyone. Behind him stood Vara, cloaked as usual and menacingly quiet.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure," Commander Jerjerrod said giving a slight glance at Vara though showing no other acknowledgement of her presence. "We're honored by your presence."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander." The Sith Lord said with a wave of his hand. "I'm here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

Jerjerrod halted and the two Sith followed in suit. "I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible," the commander whispered as though it was a secret. "I need more men."

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives."

"The Emperor's coming here?"

"That is correct, Commander. And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."

"We shall double our efforts."

"I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." With that threat hanging in the air Vader and Vara left the hanger. The Dark lord's anger was slightly less, though Vara kept her mouth and thoughts quiet.

The trip to their shared quarters was a short one and almost as soon as they got there, the holo-projector lit up showing the emperor's head as large and commanding as his presence. At once, his two followers fell to their knees.

"What is your command, master?" Vara asked her hand over her heart and her head still bowed.

"The air onboard the Death Star is quite different from what I last felt. The Commander did not take well to your visiting?" The air of mocking in his voice made Vara's lips twitch into a smirk.

"No, my master."

"Good. Await further orders. And Vader…make sure this tension does not die. I rather enjoy it."

"Yes, as you wish."

The image flickered out and the two were left in darkness.

"Vara," Vader said after a moment. "I have no time for the petty matter s of keeping them on schedule. You will be in charge of them. Bring any miscreants to me."

"Yes, father. As you wish." The girl nodded and swept out of the chambers taking a long stride to the command center. Jerjerrod paused in his pace upon spotting her and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Does Vader desire something?" He asked with no real respect in his voice.

"Yes, your head on a platter, but since that is not available…my control of your progress will do."

"Your control? A simple servant-" His voice vanished as her saber found its way to his neck.

"A servant? I think you mistake me for someone else."

"My apologies. I thought - "

"It's quite obvious what you thought."

"Forgive me. You are a Sith Lord then?"

"Yes. My name is Lord Vara. Remember it."

"Yes. Of course."

The Sith pushed him to the side with blow from the Force making her way to the command center. At her entrance the workers paused leaving only the sounds of the machinery.

"You have all been working on this station for far too long, so now it has been pressed upon you that you finish in time for the emperor's arrival, " there were murmurs at this, obviously the rumor had been confirmed. "I think it hardly need to be stated what will happen should you fail but for those who think the Emperor is a nice and forgiving man, know this…the pain Vader and I could inflict upon you is but an ounce of the Emperors. For your own sakes finish this…or perish." Vara turned, grinning at the effect of her threat and took a seat in the commander's chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Days passed, the station making slow but noticeable progress. Vara's leadership – which had originally been challenged – was now a threat that loomed over them day after day. Her methods of dealing with miscreants and those who could not stay on task often left them emotionally scarred for days. Some even feared her more than they did Vader who had shown his face on occasion only to check on the progress.

On the fourth day after their arrival on the horribly incomplete Death Star 2, Jerjerrod, Vader and Vara walked slowly yet purposefully toward the landing bay. There in threatening magnificence stood the emperor's shuttle, exit ramp lowering in a cloud of steam.

At the sight of their leader the three dropped to one knee, heads bowed.

"Rise, my friends," came Palpatine's voice from underneath his large hood. In response his two followers stood, Vader falling in step with the emperor, Vara trailing behind. Even further back trailed Jerjerrod who was completely forgotten.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader started filling the empty silence between himself and his master.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," Palpatine said giving a slight nod to Vader. "And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker."

"Yes, my Master." Vader's response came slowly not sure if he should vocally admit his feelings.

"Patience, my friend. In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force."

"As you wish."

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." He laughed to himself as they continued their way to the door. Behind them, Vara lowered her head thoughts racing through her mind. _Luke…you must join us…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The stars outside seemed to mock her as they twinkled brightly. Inside, Vara kneeled patiently at the Emperor's feet. His golden eyes calmly analyzed her and she allowed him to sift through her thoughts, testing her power in his secret yet satisfying way. Finally he spoke. "Lord Vara, I have a mission for you that is of great importance to the Empire."

The young girl paid rapt attention to his words. "Yes, master."

"The rebels who seem to think that they can overcome us are preparing a strike against this station. Among them, as I'm sure you know, is your old friend: Princess Leia Organa." He said the name with disgust and Vara nodded. "I want you to infiltrate them as a last test of your loyalty to the Empire."

"Yes, my master. Though…"

"Why do I need you if I already know what they are planning?"

"Yes."

"As I said. A test of your loyalty to the Empire."

"Yes, my master. I understand." She nodded and rose giving one last bow before exiting the room. He thoughts once again raced as she calculated what she would need.

That night, dressed and packed she stood in front of a standard transport shuttle. No one save those who part of the control team were in the room with her as she boarded. Giving a nod to the men behind her she started the transport and dropped into space speeding through the stars. As she traveled a thought struck her that nearly made her loose control of the ship for a moment_. If Leia is still a part of the rebellion…she will still consider me… _She shivered in disgust blocking her mind from that until she finally saw the barge hovering in front of her.

Just as she neared, two fighter pilots swarmed her and led her to the loading bay. She smiled as they did so though quickly played out the idea she had been hatching. Pressing a few buttons on the console she opened a link between herself and one of the pilots. "Please!" She screamed making her voice seem frightened. "I was captured by the Empire! I just escaped! Please! Help me!"

"We're leading you in. Deal with what happens there…" the voice that spoke back to her seemed almost sympathetic. Vara smirked and replied with a soft 'ok' following the two until they were safely inside the bay. Ruffling her hair and tearing a few strips of her clothes Vara stood and admired her I-just-escaped appearance before quickly running from the shuttle and into the arms of the first person she saw.

"Please. I don't know…they might come for me…" She looked up into the eyes of young man who gently led her to a cell. "Please. I promise…" She looked around apprehensively. "Leia!" She shouted as the man turned. "Princess Leia…I know her! She can…prove my innocence." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Please…" She sank into a chair in the corner of the room and closed her eyes.

The man turned and watched her for a moment before sighing softly. "What's your name? I'll tell the Princess."

Vara shuddered as her fears came to realization and as she said her name. "Ariala." Almost instantly she felt bile in the back of her throat and a sweep of helplessness wash over her. Four years wasn't really that much but to her it was a lifetime. She had been reborn as Vara and now she was Ariala once again. It was almost as though Vara was dying. "My name is Ariala." She said louder. The man nodded and walked off as Vara gave a heave of disgust whispering 'Vara' softly over and over again as though to cleanse her tongue of her old name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upstairs and through a long hallway, the rebels buzzed around with excitement. Races of all kind that despised the Emperor's rule mingled as though at a party. Flittering around like a hostess giving information and the occasional 'good luck' was Princess Leia. The young princess glowed in her element as she ran through the battle schematics passing tidbits onto those who would need it or were simply too anxious to wait for the formal presentation.

As she did this, the young pilot who brought Vara, walked over and tapped Leia lightly on the shoulder. "Princess. There is something that I think you should see."

"Is it important? My hands are already full."

"We intercepted an Empire Shuttle coming toward the station." Leia turned sharply. "The pilot says she has just escaped from the Empire." Leia opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off. "She is now being held weaponless in cell C-16."

"Take me to her." Leia demanded forgetting the beeping console. As they walked she gently yet frantically interrogated the pilot. "Did she say anything else? Where are her weapons? Did she look like she was followed?"

"No. She seemed alone, but to be sure we have doubled the X-wings circling the frigate." He pulled out a cylinder object. "This was the only thing on her and she said her name." He paused in his speech trying to think. "Aril…no…Arala…"

As he stumbled through names, Leia took the object and froze eyes pasted to it. The familiar cool metal under her fingers sent her heart into frenzy. Curious she clicked on the weapon watching as a long thin amethyst sword or light shot from the hilt. The buzzing caught the pilot's attention and he turned just in time to hear her whisper a name. "Ariala…"

"Yes! Ariala. That was it."

At this confirmation, Leia looked at the pilot for a few silent moments before de-igniting the light saber and rushing past him. Her mind raced nearly as fast as she did. Hope, fear, worry, curiosity, happiness and sadness surged through her being causing her heart to hammer with adrenaline. Yet the second she reached level C her heart skipped a beat before returning to a steady yet echoing rhythm. "10…12…14…16…" She counted quietly pausing at the door the read C-16.

Taking a few calming breaths she opened the door with a nod to the officer in charge and looked with wide eyes to the girl slumped in the corner. "A-Ariala?"

The girl raised her head. "Leia…"

For an instant, time seemed to stand still before the two embraced Leia letting tears stain her cheeks. "I didn't think I'd see you again…" She started as she pulled back to look at her long lost friend. "… I'm sorry. I tried to save you…but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Leia. I would have done the same. One of us had to keep the rebellion alive and you were the best choice."

"I know but - "

"No buts." She started walking dragging the girl behind her. As they walked the Vara gagged mentally at having to dig so deep as to remember how to be nice and caring about something. Once again she felt as though her Sith self was dying and shivered lightly at the emotion.

Once they reached the main deck, however and Leia dragged her over through the conversing people, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was coming to them.

A few people conversed around her and Leia managed to catch their attention in time for the room to be brought to silence. The group took a seat on the first row and listened as a middle-aged woman began to speak.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." The room stirred at this interesting opening comment and Vara couldn't help but raise an eyebrow suddenly interested. As she did so, a holographic model of the Death Star, the Endor moon and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room.

Once the room quieted, the woman continued. "The data brought to us by the Both an spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star." The rebels erupted into conversation knowing what this meant while Vara only sat back and crossed her arms giving slow nods. "Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please."

A fish type creature stepped forward with bow before addressing the once again quieting room. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor." He pointed to the moon, which appeared as he spoke. "Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism." Now the shield appeared. "It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." Yet again, and to Vara's annoyance, the room grew noisy. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack." Applause followed his name and he gave soft smile to a man next to him at his partially sarcastic "Good luck."

Yet another man took the center as General Ackbar stepped back. He responded to General Madine. "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

Vara shook her head and before she realized it, clearly said, "Your code won't work." The entire room looked at her many of them not knowing who she was and causing a few murmurs. She lowered her head only to be called out.

"And who are you?"

"She's my friend," Leia said suddenly commanding the room as was so easy for her. "Ariala. And I think we should listen to her."

"Alright then." Madine turned to Vara. "Why won't it work?"

"The codes change…regularly. Almost daily. Unless you stole a new code…they will find something wrong. It's too risky." Once again murmurs filled the room stopped by Mothma's voice. "It is all we have. It has to work."

Vara shrugged and sank back into her seat. Next to her she saw Han lean over to Leia. "Kinda pessimistic ain't she?"

"General Solo," Madine called out into the bustling room. "Is your strike team assembled?"

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

Next to him, Chewbacca raised his paw and volunteered.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you," Han replied yet the faithful friend waved the concern off.

"That's one."

"Uh, General... count me in," Leia added smiling at Han. "I'm with you, too!"

The rebels turned to the doorway looking as the un-owned voice spoke. Strolling down the steps, clad in black came Luke who wore a warm smile as he embraced his friends. From her seat Vara sat erect and couldn't help but stare. Finally smiling she raised her hand. "I'm in as well."

Leia turned, stepping back as she did so that the two old friends' eyes met. With a smile and a shrug, Vara stood and embraced Luke.

"Ari?"

"Who else?" The girl pulled back and smiled pointing to the lightsaber at his waist. "Ben still training you?" She asked feigning innocence despite the fact that she knew the answer.

"Oh…you don't know." Luke pulled her aside while the meeting carried on. "Ben…is dead."

A shadow crossed her face as memories overwhelmed her but she quickly regained her poise. "Oh…so who's been training you?"

Just as he was about to answer a loud cheer went up and the rebels poured out giving each hopeful clasps on the shoulder. "Later." He laughed to a few of the pilots before following behind Han and Leia. "Come on."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca and Vara, still playing the role of Ariala, sat in the cramped cockpit of the shuttle. They watched as the stars evened out and the Death Star came into view. The incomplete orb hovered magnificently and Vara shivered with anxiousness. Below the Death Star, a command ship moved along slowly cutting off the direct path Han was taking.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." Han said as they came within range of the Star.

Over the radio the voice of a worker echoed through. "We have you on our screen now. Please identify."

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing."

The console buzzed as the code was transferred. "It's not going to work," Vara whispered and stood frustrated stalking toward the back of the cockpit upset that she had very little stalking room.

"Calm yourself, princess, it'll work."

Vara huffed and flopped into the chair watching as the group floated in space unable to move too much.

"Vader's on that ship." Everyone turned to Luke whose eyes were glued to the command ship.

Vara smirked. _He's gotten better. _A few moments passed until the voice came back asking for the details of their shuttle. Han answered and once again silence filled the cockpit. Not many tense seconds later, "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

A collective sigh save from Vara -who sat shocked glowering at Han's cocky glance - and Luke - who despite the success looked worried - as the shuttle began its descent onto Endor.

"Once on planet," Leia started pulling out a geographic map and pointing to several various marked spots. "We'll meet up with the strike teams h ere. We are a full day ahead of the Death Star team so we need to use this time to figure out an attack plan based on the security down there." She looked up. "Everyone got it?"

The group nodded as the shuttle clinked lightly on the metal landing platform. The young Sith eyed the planet curiously. In all the times she had been to the Death Star, she had never come to the moon and was quiet curious to see if her command would work here. _Unfortunately_, she thought as they walking. _I have to play goody-goody._ Vara scoffed lightly, and looked around at the men slowly filing into their group. Quite a couple of them were afraid and shook as they walked though others seemed to be at perfect ease in the tense time.

Luke followed Vara's eyes mistaking her shivers of disgust for ones of fear. "Are you sure you want to be here?" he asked pausing laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Vara nodded, "The Emperor kept me captive, pressuring me to reveal secrets of the rebellion, torturing me." She shivered again, Palpatine's actions running through her mind. "I want payback," She lied with a false determined glance.

Luke smiled, sad but understanding while a few feet ahead, Han looked back all too clearly hearing Vara's announcement. Raising his hand for a halt her made his way back to her. "What did you say?"

"I want payback," Vara repeated.

"Not that, smarty," He drew his blaster and pointed it at her. In response, Vara drew and ignited her saber.

"You sure you want to do that?"

Han looked down at the bright sword then up to her eyes, which held her Sith-like blood lust. After a moment of tension he turned off the blaster and huffed back toward the front of the line. With a smirk Vara also lowered her weapon giving cold glares to those who watched her.

Back at the front of the lines, Han continued to look back at Vara hand close to his blaster. "I don't trust her," Han said forgetting who was next to him.

"You don't trust anyone," Leia responded absentmindedly.

"And for good reason."

Chewbacca barked in agreement.

"Besides," Han continued. "She was in the Emperor's grasp. How do we know she's not going to kill us all or give away our location to the Empire?"

"She's - "

"Not the same person, _princess. _I know she's your friend but people change. She's a risk to our mission. It'd be better to kill her now."

"No! I don't care what you think. Ari hasn't changed. She's not working for the Empire."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, unlike you, I trust her." Leia crossed her arms and stalked ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vader stood for a while, gazing out toward the Endor moon. The arrival of the Tydirium shuttle lingered on his mind. As soon as the ship was in range he had felt Lord Vara. Yet within her sculpted power lay another, similar though brighter and it was not one the Sith Lord would forget. _Luke. _The name echoed in his mind and for a moment he rather enjoyed it. Then, without warning, he turned suddenly to the nearest personnel. "Prepare a shuttle to take me to the Death Star."

"Yes, sir" The man hurried off as Vader made his way slowly to the hanger bay. Almost as soon as he arrived, he was able to walk onto the shuttle and exit the Ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once onboard the Death Star, he took his time stepping into Palpatine's self proclaimed throne room.

"I told you to remain on the command ship," came Palpatine's annoyed greeting.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor," Vader stated.

"Yes, I know."

"My son is with them." Vader pressed on.

"Are you sure?"

"I have felt him, my Master." The stress that he put on the words slowly faded as the importance of his words dawned on him.

The Emperor watched him with a look of disbelief and doubt. "Strange, that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader."

The dark Lord, had he not been covered by his life sustaining mask, would have glowered and glared at the Emperor. The implied question was insulting to the man who had given up everything. He took a few metal breaths to stabilize his raging emotions. "They are clear, my Master."

Satisfied, Palpatine stood and went deep into thought accenting each word with a movement of his wrinkled hands. "Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him."

"He will come to me?"

"I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me."

"As you wish." Vader answered with a bow before striding out of the room.

His mind raced with thoughts of betrayal and conflict. Luke was his son. Already Palpatine had ensnared one of his children. He would not allow his only other to suffer being only second best. But then again…if Luke did not turn, the Emperor would surely kill him. There was no doubt in that. The boy was too strong to remain a threat. He would have to be eliminated. Vader sighed mentally unable to change his mechanical breathing as he walked back onto his shuttle. "Endor." He ordered sharply to the pilot who jumped at the implied sharp tone.

"Yes, sir." The ship took off as Vader slipped into the back cabin. _You must, my son. This is your only path now. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The tension in the little crowd was thick as the rebels squatted below the shrubs of a deep tree. In front of them, Han crept behind a storm trooper quietly giving a nod of assurance to his friends. Yet as he did so, the echoing sound of a snapping twig rung in their ears and the surprise was lost instantly. The trooper turned with a yelp and fired at the man. The shot missed signaling to everyone that it was time for a serious fight.

The hiding rebels leapt to their feet led by Luke, Leia and Vara who sped into the fight weapons lit. Vara slipped into the battle comfortably swinging at those who attacked with the grace she took so long to acquire. From somewhere she heard Luke's voice call for Leia and she looked up just in time to see the two vanish behind an escaping trooper. The speeder they were on clinked with the travel and she sighed. "Idiots…if they get themselves killed…" She retracted the blade of her saber as the last few troopers were taken down. With another sigh of boredom she leaned against a tree and looked around. Her eyes scanned her surroundings landing briefly on Han whose skeptic glance locked with hers.

"Hey! You!"

Vara raised an eyebrow at the call but didn't move. "I have a name."

Han sighed and stalked over. "Okay, so what's the catch, princess? Why are you really back?"

"I told you. I came back to fight in the rebellion. No catches."

"No one comes back from the Emperor unchanged. Your hiding something little girl." He pointed a finger at her chest and scowled. "I'm gonna find out."

"Look all you want, Solo. You won't find anything…because even if I was hiding anything…" She smirked and once again her eyes slipped into a gold hue; something that Han caught easily. "...You'd never find out." Her eyes retained their natural color and she looked past him to the soldier who was gesturing down. "Someone's coming."

The rebels slipped into a cautious squat and watched as Luke came dodging around a tree. With a sigh of relief, the group lowered their weapons and stood. "Luke! Where's Leia?" Came Han's greeting.

"What? She didn't come back?"

"I thought she was with you."

"We got separated." At this the two men exchanged a worried glance. "Hey, we better go look for her." Luke stated, voicing what the pilot had been thinking. Nodding, Han signaled to one of the officers. "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300."

"Come on, R2. We'll need your scanners." In response to Luke's command, R2 beeped and chirped as he followed the group.

"Luke!" Vara called and pulled her brother back.

"Ari, we need to go - "

"I know, " she started cutting him off. "But I needed to remind you about something." She placed her hand over his eyes.

"What are you doing? I can't see -"

"My point exactly. You're a Jedi Luke, act like one. Stop depending on these technologies of the world and focus on the Force." She took her hand from his eyes and looked into the blue orbs. "Feel Leia's presence. I know how you feel for her. Use that, Luke. Use it."

The Jedi boy watched her for a moment before smiling. "You sound just like Ben." He tapped her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Ari, I haven't forgotten." He gave a reassuring smile and rushed off to follow Han who was already fading from sight.

She watched him vanish off, before turning to follow the rebels.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leia's head swam with confusion as her eyes slowly peeled open to the bright world around her. A jabbing stick in her side brought her further into consciousness and she brushed it away with a sharp reprimand. With slow but steady push she managed to sit herself up and look at her attacker. She blinked for a bit before rising fully and walking over to a log.

The little creature jumped and chattered at her in a foreign language waving his decorated spear. After a bit of kind yet disciplinary words from Leia, the teddy bear-like being joined on her the log only to be scared off by a new scent. Suddenly a laser bolt came out of the foliage and exploded on the log next to the princess. She and the creature rolled backwards off the log and hid behind it. Taking hold of her own gun, Leia watched the foliage with a careful eye.

"Freeze!" Came a sharp and partly mechanic voice. "Come on, get up!"

Leia obeyed sighing away her shock and handing over her weapon. The scout who had surprised her gave an order to another who disappeared behind the plant life. Once again shouts and blasts erupted and a few moments later the odd little creature came chattering from behind the tree just in time to lead Leia off into the brush.

As they walked Leia allowed her mind to wander. She knew that she was a good distance away from any rebel encampment and that her friends would soon come to look for her. "Hey," she called, pulling on the creature's arm. "Hold on. Where are you taking me? What's your name? Where are we?"

The little being uttered an answer in his native tongue that Leia was completely unable to understand. She sighed heavily and instead focused on the wild gestures and caring tone in that he was making. With a slow nod she continued on. _I hope I know what I'm doing…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sky above Vara glowed with the rays of early morning. The creatures of Endor awoke slowly as the rebel party shifted their tense muscles. They had stationed themselves only a few yards away from the shield generator and sense then were sitting quietly in the brush. The female Sith sighed and stood. "I'm sick of waiting around. We should just strike now or forget it."

"Captain Solo told us to wait for him," Officer Hagen started. "So we wait."

"Correction: Solo said he'd meet us at 0300. And in case you have yet to notice, it's 0400." She smirked and leaned against one of the nearest trees.

"…Well we can't continue without them…" He peered at a device thoughts forming as he did so. " We have a 3 hour gap before the others arrive..." he whispered.

"That's all the time I'll need." Vara stood erect and secured her saber onto her belt.

"All the time you need for what?"

"To find them." She smirked and without waiting for an answer walked off. To be fully honest she wasn't worried or too interested in looking for the rebels yet her boredom has gotten the best of her. Sitting around waiting was never something that she did well and if the solution to her problem involved searching for her lost siblings – then she would do it.

Pausing in her stride she glanced up to the brightening sky. The rays of pink and orange slowly faded into a soft blue lightening her surroundings. "No matter what planet your on, the sun will always rise with the same colors." With a smile at the memories that flooded her mind she closed her eyes and let the Force encircle her. Images quickly replaced the memories and it wasn't too long until a fuzzy Leia came into view.

Snapping open her eyes, she smirked and took off in the direction that the Force pulled her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Han stood silently looking out on the trees below him. The wood-plank bridge he stood on swayed gently in the dawn breeze, contradictory to his rushing mind. Behind him, in a small Ewok hut, slept the cause of his worries: Leia. With a sigh he dropped into a sit and ran his calloused hands through his hair. "What is she hiding from me?" He glanced back and shook his head just as a warning horn erupted.

Suddenly, he was on his feet blaster drawn and powered. From the cloth doorway a small crowd - including Leia and R2 - emerged and prepared for whatever was coming.

Silence filled the trees as even the animals stood tensely watching the other end of the bridge. A cloaked figure appeared and walked purposefully down the bridge. The shadows hid the face yet it was easy to see by the stride, that it was a woman. "Don't try to fight me, little ones. You wouldn't stand a chance," She started with a familiar yet foreign voice. One that held power. "Lower your weapons."

"You wish," Han retaliated and lifted his blaster to aim. "Who are you?"

"I'm insulted, Solo." She lifted her hand and pulled the blaster from him. "I just knew you'd remember me."

"Ari," Leia sighed from behind the pirate as her friend stepped further into the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you." She stepped up to Han and placed the blaster into his open palm. As she did so her brow furrowed, eyes scanning the group. "Where's Luke?" She asked with a minute sense of worry. She had noticed earlier that the Jedi's presence had faded but thought it was only his burring of his power. Yet as she searched for him, she found that she was wrong.

Leia gripped her friend's forearm gently and pulled her aside as everyone else readily went back inside. "Ari…"

"Where is Luke?" She asked again.

Leia took a deep sigh. "He went to confront Vader."

Vara turned angrily and let out a frustrated sigh. _I wanted to see that fight. _She thought as she looked down over the bridge.

"I know you're worried," Leia continued. "But he had to go. I can't tell you why, that's something he should do, but he had to go."

"I'm not worried," Vara sighed. "He'll do exactly as he was meant to do." She gave a reassuring smile. "Now as for the rebellion."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright! That's it for Chapter 6! WooHoo! Sorry (again) that it took **_FOREVER_** to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! They help me to continue!


	9. 7: Surprises

**AN: **OMG! Gomen! Sorry! Really! I know its been forever but I didn't know what to do with this chapter and school started and my courses are hard as hell. But I have it up! Hope it is worth the wait I put you through. And if not...bows on her kness you may strike me down for I am unworthy...but not before I finish this story. Only one chapter left...OOP! Wasn't supposed to mention that...

ONTO THE STORY! anime(insane) laughter

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

The night air whistled past and created a serene mood in the forest. Its inhabitants quieted down only making a slight stir as a figure crept through the shadows. His eyes danced as he stepped into the bright searchlights of the empire's landing base. Upon his arrival two loud, blaring alarms went off and an outpour of troopers surrounded him.

"Hands up!" One of them shouted and Luke obeyed silently. Next to him a trooper was disarming him and inspecting his Saber. "Take him to the commander. He'll know what to do with him."

"Yes, sir." Once again, the nearest trooper reached for Luke and bound his hands in thick metal grips. Once secured, Luke was escorted silently into the encampment.

The large building was full of beeping machines, most of which were radar and communication. It was obvious that this base was meant only for the simplest of tasks. The trooper who was leading him pushed him into a small hallway.

As they walked, Luke allowed his thoughts to roam his heart matching the echoing of his footsteps in the metal structure. The hall came to an end in front of a door that opened upon their arrival. There, within the undersized room, stood the conversing Commander. From his viewpoint, Luke could not tell whom he was talking with, only that it was over a COM link. His voice was raised and annoyance soaked his words.

"I don't care, find them and bring them to me!" With a sigh of disgust the Commander turned and gave a quick glance to his new arrivals. "What is this?"

"We found this rebel outside the encampment, sir. He seems to be surrendering."

"Seems means nothing in this day and age." The commander said though it was obvious he was pleased. "Where are the others like you, rebel?"

"There are none here. I am alone."

"Alone? You sought to overthrow the empire all on your own?"

Luke only sat in silence. He would let the commander come to his own conclusions. The commander chuckled and turned to the troops. "Where are his weapons?"

"He only had one, sir." One of the white masked soldiers held out the Jedi's light saber. The commander took it with an interested look. "Vader will want to see him," He said, suddenly serious. He glanced back at the rebel and pocketed the saber. "Come with me." He turned to the troops. "You, too." The group loaded onto a large elevator and waited as it rose slowly.

Luke, still silent, inhaled deeply as Vader's power enveloped him. The Dark Lord was close and it gave the young Jedi an odd feeling that set a look of worry to his face. Next to him, the commander smirked. "It seems you realize all too late the danger you have put yourself in." He gave a small chuckle again as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened revealing the towering form of Vader.

"This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The commander extended his hand, revealing Luke's light saber. "He was armed only with this."

Vader turned his eyes to glance at Luke, who stepped forward with an air and expression of complete acceptance, only to turn back to the commander and take the light saber. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord." The officer and troops withdrew and returned to the elevator. Behind them, Vader and Luke stood alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place, the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader stated as the two began to walk slowly. Luke, his eyes focused on the door before him answered in an almost monotone voice. "I know, father."

"So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." At this, Luke turned and met eyes with the large masked man.

Vader turned his emotions at the name swelling in the force, anger just barely audible in his voice. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self," Luke pressed eagerly, his point now becoming clear. "You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now." The anxiousness in his voice dropped as he turned to face a window and rested his bound hands on a rail. Behind him, Vader looked down from Luke to the light saber in his own black-gloved hand.

"I see you have constructed a new light saber," Vader started, leaving Luke's words hovering between them. Luke tensed as he heard the hum of the activated blade. Vader's son or not – he was now disarmed in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"Your skills are complete," Vader mused. "Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." Nothing was said as they stood quietly for a moment and Vader extinguished the light saber.

"Come with me," Luke said idealistically once he knew it was safe.

Now it was Vader's turn to turn away. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do." He paused feeling Luke take a few steps closer. He wheeled around violently. "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.

"It is too late for me, son." The Sith said with what sounded like sadness and regret. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

The young Jedi gave a defeated sigh as two armed troops circled him and began to lead him off. "Then my father is truly dead."

Vader only cast him a long glance but said nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shots echoed in the trees as the rebels slipped into the base. Vara took a spot by the door while the others moved quickly inside to complete their mission. A few more guards stood with her but they did not communicate with each other. Their mission was too important to take time for conversation.

Behind them, Leia, Han and a few others worked quickly to outfit the shelter with explosives. It was going smoothly and Vara sighed relaxing. To her it wasn't important whether or not it was pulled off. Her master was not going to be crippled by a small rebellion.

A thin line in the brush caught her attention and she nodded to the others. Someone had been alerted to their presence. Troopers poured from the bushes and surrounded the base. They rose their weapons and fearing to be outnumbered, the guards lowered their weapons. Vara, on the other hand, refused to give up. Launching forward she reflected the blasts that were shot at her, while other troopers stormed inside. Behind them, followed a quite out of place commander. Upon seeing the Sith he paused in his tracks and opened his mouth to speak. Recognizing the commander and quite sure that he recognized her, she sped toward him and placed her saber inches away from the flesh on his throat. "Commander. It's been a while hasn't it?" Her voice dripped with her true position and she smirked as he swallowed in fear.

"My Lord." He answered stiffly trying to hide how uncomfortable he was.

"Why are you here?" She glanced behind him. "And in such large numbers?"

"The emperor has sent us to stop the rebels…" he trailed off looking at her. "Why are you?" He asked bravely.

"Same as you. I just do my job much better." She placed his blaster in his grip and deactivated her blade. "Then continue with your mission. Kill them." She said looking at the two guards who were bound and pressed against the wall. "Take me to the emperor. Leave the others as your prisoners."

He nodded albeit slightly confused and ordered a trooper to bind her hands while he hurried inside. "Take her to the Emperor. He will be wanting this one." Feeling in charge again, the commander had regained his regal attitude as he watched Vara walk off to the shuttle platform.

"There's a sight you will never again see." He shook his head and followed the troopers into the base. "Freeze! You rebel scum." Blaster held firmly, he led the group outside and into the still forming fleet of the empire. "You've failed. Bask in the stench." He chuckled and walked off leaving them to the care of Troopers.

Leia ignored the remark and instead took a mental note of her surroundings. "Where's Ari?" She asked softly scanning the small group of guards. Not seeing her friend she pulled roughly against her captors. "Where is she, you pile of bantha filth?!"

The commander turned a scowl on his face, his hand twitching as though eager to run it across the princess' face in a brisk slap. "Your little friend has been taken to the Emperor. I suggest you forget about her. You won't see her again." He turned back to the fleet ignoring the rest of Leia's insults.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke stood frozen to the spot watching with fleeting hope as the battle that raged outside the window of Palpatine's throne. His heart raced as he glanced back to his saber sitting on the emperor's right side. He wanted it. If he could only… he stopped himself from continuing his line of thought and focused his attention back to the window. But he had stopped watching. He was waiting, planning.

"As you can see, my young apprentice," Palpatine started, pulling Luke's attention back to the Emperor who spoke with a sense of victory in his words. "Your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." Luke froze once more, eyes widened and he turned back to the window his heart screaming. Screaming to do something.

"Fire at will, Commander." The station rumbled and growled like an animal whose eyes were locked firmly on its prey before firing and destroying one of the few rebel cruisers. "They stand no chance, against this station. Stop putting your power in such hopeless causes, young Skywalker," the Emperor mused with an intake of breath. "It will be your downfall." He laughed as Luke's anger swelled and the Jedi once again fought back the urge to reach for his blade.

Palpatine watched the inner turmoil with a slight grin, his attention only diverting as the doors to the elevator opened revealing Vara, led reluctantly by two troopers. "Commander Lokra requested that she be brought to you, my lord." The troopers released Vara's arms and returned to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Vara removed her cuffs and tossed them aside. "My Lord," She fell to one knee her hand over her heart. "What is thy bidding?"

Luke's heart skipped several painful beats as he saw his old friend kneeling in submission before the Emperor. "Ari…?" He said shakily, taking a weak step forward.

The female Sith looked up and laughed coldly. "Ari died 2 years ago. I am Darth Vara. A Sith."

The Jedi stiffened at the words and the sound of Vara's smooth and nearly soulless voice. He was speechless, his mouth drying making it painful to swallow what he had just heard.

"Come, join me and watch the turn of young Skywalker," Palpatine said welcoming the perfect timing. "He is close to turning now."

Vara stood, pulling her hood over her eyes. The long sleeves of the cloak closed her off giving her a mysterious feel of darkness. A thin smirk was visible as her eyes glowed before returning to their natural hue. "Why so silent, Luke? It is really such a surprise?"

Luke simply took a weak step toward her, arm outstretched as though if he touched her everything would go back to normal. He placed a hand on her crossed arms with a misbelieving shudder. "Why…?" He managed to force out trying to look past the evil glow in her eyes.

"I was weak as a Jedi. My power was limited. I am much stronger than before."

"You have been deceived. The Dark side is…" He was stuck, throws of words cramming his mind. "Evil."

"Then I suppose I am?" She turned to the window. "A spectacular sight. Watch Luke. See all of your hopes fall." She chuckled grimly, glancing back to her master. The emperor sat in his throne, hands clasped, a successful smirk etched onto his lips.

"Wonderful. Wonderful."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To Be Continued…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well I hope this keeps you coming back. I thought this was going to be the last chapter but my thought process changed and I figured I'd hold out for one more. Don't forget. Your reviews keep me motivated. So if you want to see what happens. Review!

Sorry that it is mostly the movie recap. I love those scenes. I promise the next chapter will be lovely.


	10. 8: Fin

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT!  
**But it's finally here. Chapter 8 of Hidden. I guarantee action, deceit and a bunch of other stuff that should make this a good read.  
Yes - This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy ii.  
I won't promise this but I'm considering an epilogue if I feel that this story needs more.

**ANYWAY! Without further ado:**

**Chapter 8: Fin**

The silence of the Endor Moon was long since broken by the raging battle. Both sides were evenly matched, the rebellion having outstanding wit and cunning while the empire countered with advanced machinery that towered high above the trees.

The casualties from both sides littered the ground bringing a sad reminder that some families would no longer see that loving face walking through their door. The wounded – such as princess Leia – lay safely behind the reinforced walls of the bunker. Solo, the only present bodyguard, was trying desperately to release the automatic lock he and unintentionally activated as well as keeping the princess safe from the imperial forces.

Her wounds, while not fatal or extremely deep, kept the young princess off her feet. She lay quietly watching everything around her. Slowly, she lifted her left hand toward a clearing, a smile forming onto her tired face as a familiar figure appeared before her. Behind her, Solo left his attempts to look to where she reached. "What? I don't see anything." He exclaimed looking to the trees. All that met his eyes was the still raging battle.

The princess, on the other hand, smiled wider as her eyes blessed her with the sight of Ariala: the young, sweetheart Leia had met back on her home planet. Beside her, was another, more current Ariala, Jedi cloak swaying behind her as both took slow steps toward Leia. "What..." the princess frowned, something different between the two. The eyes? Yes, it was in the eyes. The younger Ari, while never really a smiley type, had a gentle glow to her eyes. The other seemed to have lost that glow, smothered behind years of pain.

Leia's hand reached further as her hallucinations stopped only inches away from her. "Ari…" the images smiled, waved and in an instant were gone leaving only the sounds and sights of the war.

"Are you okay?" were the first words that reached Leia's ears. Turning she nodded to Han burring her broken heart behind a slim smile.

"Fine. How's the lock coming?"

"I think I got it. I got it!" Came his enthusiastic reply. He pressed the last button and the wires he had been working with sparked. With a loud blast of air, a second blast door crashed down in front of the first. Frowning, Han turned back to the wires again with a dejected sigh.

Slightly amused, Leia smiled as she lifted her blaster, firing shots to oncoming stormtroopers. A shot from an enemy ricocheted off the bunker and returned to its owner. With a thud, the trooper fell over, limp a smoldering hole in his chest. "It's horrible what the Empire has done…" She said softly.

"Freeze!"

The two humans and well-hidden droid jumped only to slow their movements.

"Oh, dear." 3PO said moving from behind Solo, his hands lifted in surrender.

"Don't move!"

Safely out of view of the two stormtroopers, Leia gripped her blaster, finger already set on the trigger. Her eyes locked onto Han's as she silently told him of her plan.

With a smile the pirate whispered, "I love you."

"I know," came her response.

"Hands up!" Shouted the soldier gesturing his weapon to match his commands. "Stand up!"

Rolling his eyes, Han stood slowly, turned and revealing the gun in Leia's hand. Without giving them time to register, the two were knocked back by quick and accurate firing. Sighing in relief, he turned back to Leia freezing as his eyes caught the looming figure of a walker, weapons aimed for his head.

"Stay back," He whispered to Leia before moving into view once again hands raised in surrender.

The sound of the hatch unsealing and opening met his ears and his body stiffened not knowing what to expect. A barking greeting however calmed his frazzled nerved and he lowered his arms. "Chewie!" He called out with disbelief drowned in relief. "Get down here! She's wounded! No, wait... I got an idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Safely housed inside the bunker, charges placed almost on every corner, the rebels turned quickly on their heel and ran from the building just in time to watch as it exploded in a sea of flames.

"Step 1 – completed." Han said, crossing his arms with a smirk of accomplishment. "And done in the old-fashioned pirate way." He added looking behind him. Leia, who he was trying to reach, was leaning against a tree fiddling with a COM-link. "Ari…Ari, come in. Ari."

"She went after Luke, princess. It might not be so wise to bring attention to her in the hands of Vader." Solo said clicking off the COM-link. "Besides, I'm sure she's fine…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Meanwhile, on the Death Star…_

Beyond the window, in the reaches of space, the battle raged on, the rebellion slowly being pushed back. Every now and then, they managed to gain the upper hand but it was quickly becoming apparent to Luke that his friends had very little chance for success. _And it's his fault… _He seethed glancing back toward the Emperor. His eyes gazed over Vara who, since her arrival had not taken her eyes from Luke.

Shivering he looked back to the window. It was easier than facing the fact that his childhood friend had betrayed them. Easier than seeing her golden eyes waiting patiently for whatever was directed to her. Footfalls reached his ears and he turned in time to see Ari – no, she wasn't Ari anymore – Vara disappear into the shadows.

The Emperor's eyes watched Luke as the young Jedi followed, a grim smile playing over his face. He made no movement to stop them, silently listening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vara leaned peacefully against the wall starring into the inky depths of space. From her viewpoint, she was blind to the raging battle.

Behind her, Luke stood waiting. He didn't know why he had followed her. Hope perhaps that she'd reveal some deep plan to destroy the empire from within? That this was all a lie and that his friend had not become his enemy? Yes, that was what he hoped for, so he did not speak waiting silently for that confession.

"You hate me for turning…don't you." She said softly her eyes never leaving the window. "Don't answer that. I know you do. And you will never understand my reasons so there is no reason for me giving you a lecture. But you…" Finally, she looked at him and for a moment, the old Ari was back. "This path is your only choice."

"How so?" His voice quavered but he kept himself strong.

"Don't you see, Luke? The way you are now, Vader would kill you. The Jedi fell because they were weak. You _will_ die if you keep being this stubborn. Turn."

He shook his head, "Why do you care what I do? I'd only be competition." The words were cold as he tried to hold back that feeling of betrayal that welled inside of him. It was true. She had forsaken everything. Ben, him, Leia - for power. She had sold her soul… he shook the thoughts from his mind realizing that she was speaking again.

"You're wrong. The emperor wants all of us. The entire…" She paused wondering if now was the best time to reveal this. Was he ready to know that his family had been taken almost fully by the dark side? That his friend and sister had betrayed him? She exhaled slowly and continued in a soft whisper. "The entire Skywalker family…"

Luke stared at her. Not in disbelief but confusion. Leia was safe. She had no training and was no threat to the Empire. Vader did not even know of her existence. Slowly he replayed her words in his mind. _The emperor wants all of us…_ "Us...?" He lifted his eyes to meet Vara's recognition falling over him. "You…"

She nodded. "Yes, Luke. You have two sisters. Leia and myself. I did not know how - "

"You know about Leia?" He asked cutting her off and taking a few steps toward her. "How? Who else knows! Why would you put her danger! Are you that lost to the dark side?! Are - " He stopped, his eyes widening as he clawed at his throat. Before him, Vara had her hand extended and curved as Vader had often done, using the Force to cut off the Jedi's air supply.

"Now that I have your attention," She dropped her hand and he fell to his knees gasping. "Ben is the one who told me about Leia. The day I left, he told me of my entire family. I was sent to protect her and despite however you may think of me, not even she knows. I have kept that secret to myself. "

"Why?" His voice was still raspy and he shook as he stood but his eyes were strong and unwavering.

Before she could answer, the foreboding sound of mechanical breathing and heavy iron footsteps met their ears. He glanced shortly to Vara before turning to Luke. "The Emperor has grown tired of waiting for you. Return to him."

Luke stood defiantly looking between his father and sister. The two dressed in solid black cloaks, evil radiating in the air around him. His determination fell and without any comment, he turned and returned to the main chamber.

Once he was out of earshot, Vader turned his attention to Vara and backhanded the Sith. The force of the impact sent her flying to floor, her cheek red. Her eyes met his with indignation, yet she remained silent. She was not entirely sure of how much he had heard and still felt partly responsible for keeping Leia safe. She was no threat. No one was left to train her, her powers would remain mediocre at best, and she would blend into the Empire.

It was silent for a moment between the two before Vader turned and walked back to his place beside his leader. Vara knew she was lucky. He was furious. She had taken a task that was not hers and that would reflect badly on Vader and in turn her. She would not escape his anger for long. Returning with him, she listened as the Emperor continued to push Luke over the edge.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends."

Fists clenched, Luke did not turn from the window. His ears rang with the words that he tried to ignore. Tried to prove wrong. But he wasn't blind. Lando and the others were loosing. No doubt about it.

Inhaling the emperor continued. "Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

Shaking with uncontrolled fury, the Jedi whirled around on his heel, calling his blade to him. The cool metal felt relieving as he ignited the blade and swung at the emperor. Instantly, Palpatine's two puppets blocked the attack, Vara's eyes glowing with anticipation. A hand placed on her forearm however, calmed that blazing fire and she pulled back. This fight was not hers to win.

Silently, she looked to the Emperor who, never actually meeting her eyes, gave a slow nod. Sighing, she looked to Luke, eyes locked with his before Vader caught his attention once more and the two were locked in combat. "Master?" She addressed softly kneeling before him well aware of the battle not two feet away from her.

"Return to the Rebels on the Endor Moon. Play their ally a little longer."

"Yes, my lord." Vara stood and without even a glance back, left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Sith sat pensively on the deck as she was returned to the station on the Moon. She was upset – livid actually – that she could not stay and witness Luke's battle, but she would never question her master's orders. However, what did bother her was just how she was to return to the rebels. When she left, she had figured she would not ever come back to this place and had left no out for her return. Her mind spun several tales of her escape and when she finally settled on one, she realized the fatal flaw that would send her plan spiraling downward: she was too clean. Anyone that escaped from the emperor would be scarred.

Unsheathing her blade, she removed her cloak and pressed the saber against the fabric. Instantly it sizzled and burned leaving deep coal black marks and holes in the fabric. Vara sighed as she destroyed it. She loved this cloak.

Repeating the treatment to several more areas as well as her clothes, she donned them and examined her appearance. After a moment, she lifted her saber to her left forearm and steadying her shaky breath, pressed against the limb. The clothing peeled away and her skin screamed as she increased the pressure on the quickly forming wound. She ground her teeth together, and took in a deep breath, her fingers, she realized, were trembling and she cursed herself for being so weak. Clenching her left hand into a fist, she continued her physical assault. The scent of her burning flesh beat against her senses and she coughed, releasing the breath she had been holding. Suddenly, the pain seemed to double and she couldn't hold back that tears that stung her eyes. She collapsed to her knees, the impact sending the saber rolling across the floor and she couldn't help but sigh in delight. Her arm throbbed, a dull yet painful sensation that she was furious to have succumbed to. Resting on her ankles, she looked at the wound. It was black where the blood had coated only to burn and seal repeatedly. Small sections had burst and dark red blood seeped through, but she was still not completely satisfied. It looked too old. Pulling a thin dagger from her boot, she ran it across the burn. Wincing, she watched as the blood sprung free and painted her arm red. Finally pleased, she attempted a rather pathetic binding just as the shuttle made it's touch down on the landing platform. Pulling her cloak over her wound, and her hood over her eyes, she made her way down the steps.

No one would question her; she knew that, yet she still allowed her power to swell around them as though to simply remind what would happen if they did.

Almost as soon as she stepped from the base where the rebels were, and in no particular rush, she began her trek toward them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rebellion camp was inlaid in an opening in the trees yet safely hidden behind stones to not be totally in the open. Therefore, if not for her Jedi senses, the blaster that rested itself against her back would have frightened the Sith. Instead she simply smirked and stilled allowing the hand to remove her hood. "You!"

"Who else, bandit?"

"Where is Luke?" Han said stepping around and allowing his weapon to fall to his side. He made a slight notice of the few singed spots on her cloak and that she was nursing a wound on her arm that was bleeding freely despite the bandage that was covering it. However, neither were his main concern and he repeated his question after hearing no immediate response.

Vara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hello to you as well."

Tired and easily irritable, Han scowled, took hold of her arms, and pushed her roughly against the nearest tree. "Where. Is. Luke?" he asked his patience quite obviously wearing thin.

Inside, Vara restrained the swell of anger she felt at his touch. Her hand twitched violently near her saber though she knew she would not need it to kill him. Repressing the tempting urge she looked up falling back into the role of Ariala. "He stayed behind," she said meeting his accusatory eyes and taking advantage of the silence to swallow the bile that rose as she spoke. Being so close to her master, being able to reclaim herself, she felt sick returning to the weakling she had to portray.

"What do you mean he stayed behind?"

"I mean what I said. He stayed behind," She paused. "To fight Vader." She added with a nonchalant shrug. The pirate scowled and released the girl only to aim his charged blaster directly between her eyes. "And you decided it would be more beneficial to leave him?" It was an obviously rhetorical question and Vara simply rolled her eyes casually igniting her saber in her hand. "Must we go through this again?"

"Which do you think will be faster?" Han asked sarcastically making a note that she was still holding her blade by her side while his blaster was already aimed.

"Do you want to find out?" Vara fell into a more offensive stance. Now it seemed like a good idea to kill him. Her blood rushed like a river in her ears and she wondered partly what color her eyes were. Every other sound seemed to be coming through a tunnel, her eyes focused eagerly on her prey tracing even the slightest twitch of his muscles.

"Stop it!" Leia's voice cut through the tension and both risked looking away from the other to the princess. "Both of you! We just escaped the empire should we really celebrate by killing each other?" She walked forward and placed a hand on Han's blaster forcing it down to his side.

He huffed, the moment gone, and turned away. She wasn't even worth it. Behind him Vara smirked and retracted her saber slipping it into its holster. "He doesn't trust me." She mused as she leaned Leia against the tree she had recently been pinned to.

"He doesn't trust anyone."

"He trusts you. Luke, the rebels." She met Leia's eyes to let her know that it did not really bother her before sitting as well and looking up to the sky.

Leia smiled and shrugged. "It's not your fault and there is probably not much you can do to change that."

Vara nodded. Honestly, she did not want his trust but his suspicion was catching. Many of the soldiers whom had previously fawned over her were now sitting a safe distance away giving her wary glances with their own blasters safely in their laps. She sighed and turned back to the sky. She would have to be careful, calculating her every movement and be sure to not wander off alone much anymore. There was no doubt Solo would send spies to follow her when she did so her contact with the emperor would have to be limited.

Again she could have smiled had the situation not been so precarious. Solo was proving to be an interesting challenge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To Luke, the hum of kissing sabers was becoming less annoying as the battle between him and Vader grew longer. Both were evenly matched and it was obvious neither was going to back down. Luke swung his saber in a wide arc only to have it blocked by Vader's. There, that hum again, before the two were forced back. This time Vader twisted around to catch Luke's side, but the young Jedi was already blocking his torso and he wondered idly if the ability to predict the others movements had anything to do with their relationship. However, he was torn from his thoughts as he instantly felt Vader trying to push into his mind, the darkness spreading like snakes trying to destroy him.

_Why do you resist my son? _Vader's voice, free from the restraints of his physical body, was easily more persuasive. The tinge of pride that Luke felt over the 'my son' threw him and he quickly pushed it away focusing instead on the battle at hand. _There is no need to continue this fight. Give in to the Emperor. Your _sister _did._

Luke stumbled, the low blow giving Vader the opening to press forward. Luke had forgotten – or at least he had attempted to – the fact that Ariala was his sister and that just like Anakin, was killed by the dark side.

_Do you know where she is now? _Vader asked having found a method that was working. _Enjoying the well-deserved power of the darkside on the Endor Moon, where I am sure your companions' corpses litter the ground at her feet._

"No!" Luke growled his anger blinding his tactics as he pushed aside Vader's saber only to attack a few seconds too late to make use of his opening.

"Yes she has grown to be quite ruthless." Vader said verbally no longer needing to send the words through Luke's consciousness. He was faltering nearly all on his own. He brought his saber down to meet Luke's near the Jedi's throat only inches away. With a powerful push, Luke pushed Vader away and ran putting room between himself and his father. He needed to sort out his thoughts. Get Vader's words from his head. Slipping into the same darkened passage he had spoken to Vara in earlier he sighed and began clearing his mind. The reminders of his family now turned to the darkside, he locked away inside the corner of heart. Claming his rage he pulled back on his aura leaving Vader truly blind to find him.

The dark lord leapt from the sparking catwalk and stalked through the passage. Luke's presence was well covered but he also knew he was close. There was no exit from this room, save the one both had come through. **"**You cannot hide forever, Luke."

**"**I will not fight you." The voice was disembodied though it did confirm Vader's suspicions. Luke was here.

"Give yourself to the dark side," He pressed again. "It is the only way you can save your friends." Confusion swelled from Luke. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." He stopped turning his head slightly as a surge in the force caught his attention**. "**Sister!" If he could have laughed, he would have. "So...you have yet another sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will."

The last straw fell and Luke turned from his hiding place with a fierce cry. "Never!" His saber glowed menacingly in his hand and Vader thrust his own blade up to protect himself. Somewhere in his charred heart, he was proud; proud yet afraid. The aggressiveness that lived in his son's eyes was new to him and he took a few steps back before he was overwhelmed by it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was little to do but wait on the Endor Moon, something Vara could not deal with calmly. The former Jedi despised being forced to wait for others and as everyone on the moon knew, the fall of the empire depended heavily on Luke.

Vara hated it. Not only was she unable to be by her master's side to watch this play out – she was doing nothing. All around her she could feel the tension tightening, stiffness settling into the bones of the onlookers who had their necks craned to the sky. They all wanted it to be over, she could almost taste it and it sickened her. True, she also wanted this battle to be over, but this helplessness… With a sigh, Vara closed her eyes and inhaled the Force around her. The raging slowed and moved instead in time with her breathing. She smiled as she remembered a time when it was difficult for her to achieve this peace. _Yet more proof that the Jedi are weak…_ she thought before going back to her concentrating.

Opening a path, she let her mind follow it to Vader. The dark lord came clearly into view, holding his own…but barely. Through his eyes, she could see Luke, anger burning in his eyes as he barbarically swung his saber in wide arcs each with more force than the last. The animalistic screams tore at her ears and Vara felt her heart clench in her chest. This was wrong. Why? How? She felt her hands ball into fists as she started to loose control over her rampant emotions. She watched as Luke's blade moved faster than their father's. She watched, her breath now bated, as the Dark Lord was knocked to his knees, and as he lifted his sword to block another onslaught, Vara watched as blue met black metal and sliced through leaving sparking communicators flashing in her mind. Around her physical form, she was unaware that her power was steadily rising and Forcing the trees to arch away from her under the pressure. She was furious. No, more than that. The anger that sped through her had no words to describe.

Forcing herself to leave the sight, she stood and looked over her shoulder to the rebels, bandaging their wounds and discussing close calls as though the battle was already won. Some were drunk and laughing by a tree at the maneuvers they pulled to escape the empire. The words burned at Vara's ears. They had not lost. They couldn't have lost. The emperor was the strongest – her thoughts ended as a powerful jolt shot through her and she raised her eyes upward to the orb in the sky. Letting herself fall back into Vader's mind she realized with a start that she had some trouble seeing through his eyes, but she could hear well enough. She could hear the Emperor's words to Luke. He was hurting him.

Twisted glee spread through Vara. She knew that they could not loose. A smile crept unto her face and it was frozen there as she heard it.

Her own metal limbs click to stand. Her heavy feet take determined steps and then the light came. It covered her already horrid vision but she knew what she was reaching for. Painfully, she looked once again at her son, twisting, writhing on the metal platform before determination set her emotionless face. Walking into the dazzling light, she extended her arms and lifted the emperor as best as she was able. Her emperor. Shocked by this turn of events, the lightening from his hands did not die, but struck her form with more pain than she was ready for. The light fell down the shaft and suddenly Vara was back in her own mind. Her breathing was rushed, the area around her cleared by the output of her power and the by standers stood only as close as they could/dared to come.

"Ari?!" Was the first thing she heard when the sounds from her trip stopped ringing in her ears. It came again and Vara was able to pinpoint the voice as Leia's before the princess' hand was at her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her entire arm twitched and she jerked away pulling her saber into her hands in one motion. "Do not _touch_ me_." _The blade ignited as she lashed out catching Leia's sleeve and a lock of her hair in the swing. It was obvious by her bent arm that she had been using restraint but that did not stop Han from firing twice toward her head.

Golden eyes turned to him, a scowl matching them. "Shouldn't have done that…" Her wrist flicked violently and Solo was flung across the clearing, stopped only when his back impacted a tree with a sickening crack. Not caring for the blasters that pointed in her direction, Vara moved beyond them her Sith-like smirk stopping anyone from daring to fire. Even Leia seemed glued to the spot. _What was that just now…? Ari's eyes…they had been so…murderous. So unlike her… Right?_

Hearing a groan, Leia turned her attention to Han who was trying to move but having no luck. Rushing over, she placed her hand under his shoulders adjusting him so he was leaning against the tree.

"What the hell is wrong with your friend?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"…I…don't know…I think…something may have happened…" Leia shook her head trying to make sense of everything but there were too many gaps.

Han watched the princess' struggle and chose not to mention his own beliefs. The ones he had stated when Ariala first returned: that she was with the Emperor. Sighing he pulled Leia into a tight embrace. "I'm sure everything's fine…now let's get your wounds healed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With every step she took, the forestry around her tore from its roots and launched away from her. It wasn't at all intentional but it did help Vara to calm down some. Enough at any rate to pull back on the power she was letting seep from her pores. Vader had betrayed the Emperor, her master was dead…they had lost. She was alone. Everything had fallen. It was Luke's fault. He did this. He turned Vader; he couldn't keep his mouth shut! What was so good about the Jedi anyway? What did they have? Nothing. They had fallen to one Sith. She paused in her steps a slow smirk crawling unto her face again. Reaching into the pocket of her cloak, she pulled out a thin disk and tapped it against her hand gently. "And history always repeats itself." Pulling the hood of her cloak over her eyes, she continued walking, plans forming in her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On board the Death Star, Luke and Vader were trying desperately to make their way from the station. It seemed that the fleet had managed to get close enough to start the run and had succeeded. Everyone ran this way and that, no one caring too much about the Dark Lord. No one cared about him when he arrived and at this point, it was every man for himself. Vader would live or die of his own accord.

But Luke thought differently. Despite his father's wounds and past, the Jedi was still pulling him along though it was obvious he was struggling as he finally collapsed near the entrance ramp of a Imperial Shuttle. With gasps of exhaustion, he leaned closer to his father.

"Luke, help me take this mask off," The dying Lord whispered slowly.

"But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my

own eyes." There was a soft pleading in his voice, something it was impossible to hear in any other situation. The weakness of the man before him churned Luke's heart and slowly – hesitantly - Luke removed the mask from his father's face. He wasn't sure what he expected but the elderly, slightly chubby man covered in scars was not it. Vader had been such a strong figure. It seemed so contradictory. However, Luke still smiled lightly matching his father's. His father. Anakin Skywalker.

Satisfied, the unmasked Vader's smile faded. "Now...go, my son," He said urgently though obviously weak. "Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you." Before the words could really leave his mouth Luke was trying again to move his father.

"You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sisters...you were right." He smiled thinking about the daughter he had yet to meet and the one he trained. "You must…you must save Vara…don't – don't let her become like me. Run –run by hate…"

Luke nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now. Go."

"Father...I won't leave you."

If Vader planned on making any response, he was stopped as his body finally failed him and his head lolled in death.

A sort of sadness fell over Luke's features as she stood bracing himself for the explosion that rocked the docking bay. Grabbing his father under his arms, Luke dragged the body unto the shuttle, shut the door within moments was flying free from the station, which exploded behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even from the Endor Moon the explosion was visible and the rebels and Ewoks cheered loudly. They had won. Everyone grabbed each other's forearms and clapped backs proudly. It was hard to imagine, hard to believe but as the station continued to explode in a fire works display it was obvious that they had won. Among the cheering, Leia and Han watched as well with grins on their faces.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew," Han said noticing Leia's rather weak smile.

"He wasn't. I can feel it." She turned her eyes to him

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes." Her smile widened with her own mental assurance and realization.

"All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way." Han finished what he was doing and stood only to be stopped by Leia's hand.

"Oh. No, it's not like that at all. He's my brother."

The pirate smiled although it was obvious he was shocked. His mind was already putting together the instances, the fact that Leia was his. Everything welled up in him and as Leia embraced him with a celebratory laugh he returned the hug.

Elsewhere, among the self-made clearing, stood Vara, her golden eyes ablaze with anger. So it was over, the rebellion had won. She nodded. So this was how it was supposed to be. Sitting on a stump, she sighed. Now the choice was what to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Smoke wound over the trees and into the night sky from the funeral pyre that held the body of Darth Vader. Just safe from the flames, was Luke, holding the torch that had started the blaze. He watched, thoughtful letting his mind wander back to the short conversation the two had. He would cherish them. Darth Vader was gone and Anakin was saved. There was nothing more to worry about.

"So it's really over?"

Luke turned to see a cloaked figure just beyond the trees. "Vara…" he turned back to the flames. " Yes…it's over." He glanced back to her. What would she do now? Her emperor and father were gone. The Darkside had fallen. "What will you do now?"

She smiled at the question and moved forward so she could see Vader's body better. "I'm going back to Tatooine." She said. Her voice was soft and as Luke listened, he allowed himself to believe that she had given up on the darkside. That she had saved herself. "And you?"

"Travel…like I've always dreamed of…"

Vara laughed and nodded. "Then I suppose we'll meet again…" She turned, paused, and glanced back. "I'm taking your ship." A light chuckle passed her lips as she started to walk again.

"You aren't staying?"

"I'm not."

"Not even for Leia?"

Vara stopped and sighed. "Tell her what you want. If you want her to know I am her sister…" Then she was gone, blending into the night.

Luke shook his head and turned away from the fire. He wanted to be around his friends, and remember that these losses came with several wins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take Luke long to get to the celebration and as soon as he was visible he was attacked by hugs from his friends. The atmosphere was insanely lively but it felt good and he smiled. Everything would be fine. The fireworks continued mixing in with the Ewokian music. Some food and drink were lined up in the empty stormtrooper helmets, a large bonfire burned brightly in the center of the celebration.

"Where's Ari?" Leia asked as she calmed. The girl had not returned after her fit and Leia wanted to talk to her.

"She went home…to Tatooine."

"Oh…" Leia nodded and turned back to the celebration soon smiling and laughing at the antics of those she assumed drunk. Next to her, Han was doing the same and on her other side, Luke glanced off elsewhere distracted.

What would Vara do now? He prayed she would stop playing for the Dark side but he could not know that.

_Let her go, Luke. _The ethereal voice of Obi-Wan said. _Ariala is a strong fighter. She will choose the right path._

Luke nodded and turned to see the Jedi as well as Yoda and lastly, once again decked in the Jedi robes: Anakin. The chosen one smiled to his son and nodded. _Obi is right. He always has been. _A smile finally broke unto Luke's face and he turned leaving the past, future and any worries behind. This present was the important thing. This win.

**THE END**


End file.
